A Blond Hyuuga?
by Amaya102
Summary: Naruto didn't expect to be a father at 16. Nor that the mother of his child to be the shiest girl he knew. He didn't expect the road to parenthood to be so hard. He didn't expect that his first child would be created rather than born... No matter what unexpected events were thrown into his face, Naruto knew that he would have to protect his new family. ADOPTED FROM DREAD KNIGHT N7
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Welcome to my adopted version of Father to a Blond Hyuga! This story was originally Dread Knight N7's, but with his permission, I have continued the story! Here's his profile so you can see all of his other awesome stories. u/2637492/

The first 16 chapters were originally Dread Knight N7's, but I changed some things. Everything after that is my own doing. Just wanted to make sure proper credit was given to Dread Knight.

Also, Narhina has a Forum where they let people know what stories are up for adoption. It's a good way to get the word out. Here's their profile. u/7096616/NarHina

Now, for people who read the original...

PLEASE READ:

THIS STORY IS NOT EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE ORIGINAL. I HAVE CHANGED PARTS. The best thing to do is reread the whole thing. It'll be a good refresher, and things will have changed, such as interactions between characters, whole added scenes, and even names. DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE 17TH CHAPTER AND ARE REALLY CONFUSED WHEN THINGS ARE DIFFERENT. Thank you.

Summary: He didn't expect to be a father at 16. He didn't expect the mother of his child to be the shiest girl he knew. He didn't expect the road to parenthood to be so hard. He didn't expect that his first child would be created rather than born... No matter what unexpected events were thrown into his face, Naruto knew that he would have to protect his new family…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though.

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 _ **"Demon talk"**_

' _ **Demon Thoughts'**_

Father to a Blond Hyuuga

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night in Konohagakure no Sato. Most people were asleep at this hour, which was why it was the perfect time to execute the plan.

They had spent months planning this abduction. They had bribed some of the police force to look the other way when the time came. They even had the guards' routine down so they knew when there would be a hole in their "all seeing defense".

The man spat in disgust. Hyuuga…they were vile abominations in his opinion, but orders were orders and he couldn't return to Kumogakure without an unsealed Hyuuga. He didn't know what was with the Raikage's bloodline fetish, but he knew failure wouldn't be tolerated.

The man checked his wristwatch. 11:58pm…two minutes to go…His nerves were all over the place. Whose nerves wouldn't be in frenzy if they were in the same situation? His life was literally on the line and he had to kidnap the heir of a clan who can see almost everything around them!

The man's wrist watch went off signaling midnight.

"It's show time…" The man whispered to himself as he pulled his ski mask down and leaped off the roof he was occupying.

The Hyuuga Compound

The Hyuuga compound was built like a tradition Japanese compound. There was 14 feet wall that surrounded the perimeter of this estate. Upon entering through the front gates, visitors would be welcomed by a large courtyard that contained some very lush gardens and a koi pond. The courtyard had two houses behind it. One was noticeably larger than the other. The branch house was the smaller one, but his target was in the larger house.

Upon entering the massive house, the visitor would be greeted by a lavished sitting room that was adorned with artworks and very comfortable looking seats.

The Nin stalked down the halls he had been hours before to locate his target. He stuck to the shadows the best he could. He walked through a couple more halls before he located the dining room. Like everything in the house, the dining room looked extravagant and filled with numerous expensive items. He heard a door open and felt his heart stop for a second.

The Nin jumped into the shadows and prayed to any kami that would listen. Apparently one of them was listening because the person who entered the dining room was a little boy no older than 4 years-old. The little boy yawned loudly before he walked away with a glass of milk in his hands.

The Nin praised his luck before following the boy. He knew that the boy would lead him to his target. It was a shame that the boy in front of him was branded with the caged bird seal though; he would have been more valuable than the Nin's target.

'Can't get greedy though…' the Nin thought as he stalked the boy to the living quarters.

The Nin watched as the boy went into one of the rooms without ever noticing anything amiss. The Nin looked around a couple of empty rooms before he found what he came for. He had found the heiress's room.

He entered slowly and cautiously. His gaze turned to the small lump that lied on the bed in front of him. She was so small and innocent looking. The Nin felt a pang of guilt as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

He had no illusions of grandeur about what he was doing. He was kidnapping a little girl so she could be turned into a fucking lab rat and breeding stock. There was nothing noble about what he was doing or what was going to happen, but he had his orders and it was either her life or his.

The Nin sighed. "I am sorry, kid, but I choose my life over yours… **Kyo–Seiteki Nemuri no Jutsu** (Forced Sleep Technique)." The Nin's fingers glowed blue before he tapped the little girl on her unmarked forehead. The girl didn't stir, but her breathing became a little deeper.

"Okay she's out like a light…now for my backup plan…" The Nin mumbled to himself. He took out 3 vials and a syringe.

He drew enough blood to fill the vials before he sealed the vials in a storage seal that was hidden as a tattoo near his heart. Since the death of their Yondaime Hokage, sealing had become a lost art to Konoha. Jiraiya of the Sannin was still alive, but he never took another apprentice and he was more concerned about wandering the elemental lands. Most Konoha-nins wouldn't be able to recognize a hidden seal unless it was pointed out to them. The seal on his chest was crafted by some of the best fuinjutsu users in Kumogakure. It was hidden in an actual lightning bolt tattoo.

The seal was actually a safety policy if he couldn't accomplish his mission. He hoped it would be unnecessary and so far it was, but you never know what the future held.

The Nin placed the little girl into the sack he brought with him and traced his footsteps back to the entrance. He timed himself so he wouldn't be spotted by the occasional guard walking around. He scaled the wall and leapt to the other side.

A sense of satisfaction started to swell inside of the Nin. He has just successfully infiltrated the Hyuuga compound and snuck out from directly under their noses! 'HA, so much for those "all seeing eyes",' the Nin knew that those eyes were all talk.

The Nin's mental victory dance came to a halt by a voice disturbing him.

"Oi, what you have in the bag, mister?" came a voice of a kid. The Nin looked down to see a boy with blond hair looking back at him.

The boy's eyes widened as he noticed the bag move a bit and he screamed. "KIDNAPPER!" the boy yelled and ran around the corner to alert the guards at the front gate.

"SHIT!" the Nin screamed as he took off towards the forest.

He didn't know how long he ran, all he knew was they were after him. He could hear them, in the distance. Every sound around him reminded him that he couldn't stop. A simple snap of a twig caused him to leap in fear. He was being hunted like a fucking animal!

The Nin paused to take a breath. He cursed that little snot nose brat for the 100th time since he started running. That face would forever be etched into his memory. That shocking blond hair, those deep blue eyes, those…whiskers…marks…?

"Oh for fuck's sake" The Nin exasperatedly said. He had just run into the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He'd recognize those whisker marks anywhere. They were the same whisker marks the Gold and Silver brothers had. They only got those marks when the Kyuubi ate them and then threw them up. Once the Raikage heard about this, he would probably be sent back for the fucking blond.

"Maybe I should go back to get him…" the Nin whispered to himself.

"It won't matter since you're a dead man," a voice whispered into his ear.

The Nin's eyes widened as he turned around to see a chakra infused palm heading straight for his chest. The blow had landed and the man felt his heart clench before rupturing. He collapsed onto the ground and looked up to his assailant. He gaze met the murderous glare of Hyuuga, Hiashi, the Hyuuga Clan Head, staring at him with unbridled fury. Damn… he knew that this was the end. He could already feel the pain in his chest and the numbness in some of his extremities. This was it…this was what dying felt like.

"You thought you could have stolen from the Hyuuga without us knowing? You made an even greater mistake by trying to kidnap my daughter," Hiashi stated coldly.

If the Nin had any energy left, he would have rolled his eyes. Those arrogant pricks DIDN'T know he had kidnapped their heiress. It was the little blond bastard that alerted them to his presence.

The Nin looked down and almost gasped. The seal was ruptured! No! He would NOT die in vain. He would accomplish his mission even if it was only just some blood instead of the living being he got it from. With the last of his energy and chakra, the Nin raised his hand over his heart and used all his chakra to repair the seal.

Hiashi saw this action, but paid no heed to it since he thought it was a last desperate attempt to live.

The Nin was able to repair the seal to point where it wouldn't be recognized. The Nin allowed himself to smirk a bit. He may have failed his primary objective, but he was still able to give Kumogakure fresh Hyuga blood. He would leave the scientists to do the rest as his tale in this story ended…

With a final gasp for air, the Nin passed on.

"Hn, it was futile to try to heal yourself. No one can survive a Juken to the heart," Hiashi said to the corpse as he lifted his daughter to his chest.

The Hokage arrived with ANBU agents around him. "Hiashi-kun, what has happened here?" The elderly Hokage asked.

"I found my daughter's kidnapper and disposed of him in a way I saw fit," Hiashi responded coldly as he gripped the still slumbering Hinata a little tighter.

The elderly man nodded his head as his ANBU agents went to secure the kidnapper's corpse. One of the ANBU members gasped as she pulled the mask off.

The Hokage and Hiashi came over to see that the kidnapper was Kumogakure Ambassador that had been in the Hyuuga compound just this morning!

"Well…this just complicates thing, doesn't it Hiashi-kun," The Hokage said as he stared at the Ambassador's face.

Hiashi just nodded his head.

Kumogakure: 2 weeks later

Kumogakure was literally the village hidden in the clouds. The village was built around a large range of mountains that reached the clouds. Kumo was the Hidden Village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Kumogakure has had a Kage as its leader, the Raikage, since its founding. There have been four Raikage, the most recent being A.

A was the son of the Third Raikage. A was a man in his early 40s. He was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blondish-white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He had pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father.

Unlike other Kages, A wore his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He had black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders and gold rings around his wrist and forearm. He also wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

He had a strict personality. He was also very easy to anger. He believed that respect and strength mean everything in the ninja world, and the weak should and would be crushed. His philosophy was that a ninja should never compromise or bow down in front of another ninja. He knew Kumo was in the wrong with the whole Hyuuga incident, but he was not going to back down.

Apparently the tree-huggers gave in to his demands and sent him the person who killed his top lieutenant and his lieutenant's body. Of course those Hyuga would send a sealed corpse that was dried to the bone, but that didn't matter. What mattered was if he lost a good soldier for nothing. Or...did his lieutenant pull though once again?

"Well?" said an impatient A.

The Kumo-nin in front of him continued his examination unperturbed by his impatient boss.

"Sir, I found the seal. It seems to be intact. I'll be extracting its contents shortly," The Kumo-nin responded.

"Get on with it!" A yelled.

The Kumo-nin did what he was told and extracted the 3 vials filled with fresh blood.

A smirked and looked down at his fallen Lieutenant. "You never cease to amaze me, Ikazuchi. With your sacrifice, I will bring Kumo to a new golden age," A patted the corpse's head before leaving the morgue with the Kumo-nin holding the vials.

"Get those vials to the Research and Development division as soon as possible," A ordered the Kumo-nin.

"Hai" the Kumo-nin responded and turned a corner.

A walked up to his secretary Mabui. Mabui was a dark-skinned girl with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long sleeved, high collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light-grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

"Raikage-sama," Mabui greeted calmly.

Mabui always seemed to remain calm in any situation. That ability and her ability to transfer items extremely far distances made her more than enough to be qualified to be the Raikage's personal assistant.

"Mabui, I want you to schedule a Hero's funeral for Atemi, Ikazuchi. He will be considered a village hero from now on." A said seriously.

"It shall be done, Raikage-sama. You have visitor waiting in your office, Raikage-sama," Mabui replied.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow at his assistant. "Oh? Who is it?"

"The Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He wants to discuss some things with you," Mabui responded calmly.

The Raikage tensed. Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten. The last thing he needed was to be spotted with a fugitive in his office, especially a fugitive FROM Konoha.

"Has anyone spotted him?" A asked through clenched teeth.

"He has assured me that he took extreme care in not being seen by anyone," Mabui said. She seemed to be unfazed by A's behavior. She had to admit that she would also be wary if one of the greatest traitors in history happened to be waiting in her office.

"I will see him right away. Delay all other appointments in the meantime," The Raikage ordered. His body was still tense, but he hid it under a relaxed pose.

"Of course, Raikage-sama…" Mabui muttered as she watched her boss walk into his office and slam the doors shut.

Chapter End

A/N There you go! I didn't really change anything about this chapter, I just went through and fixed some grammar and spelling errors. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Leave a comment or review, like and favorite, etc.

Kyo–Seiteki Nemuri no Jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique) – pretty self-explanatory really. It puts the target in a chakra induced slumber that last as long as the user's chakra is in the target's system. No outside force can wake the target unless it was pain or another chakra entering their system

Fuinjutsu – sealing arts/techniques

Ikazuchi – Thunder

Atemi – Strike

That's all folks, see ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Second chapter!

I am astounded by the feedback so far! It hasn't even been 24 hours, and already I've got 7 review, 32 follower, and 15 favorites. That's insane! Don't worry guys, I loved this story when it was Dread Knight's, and I'll do everything in my power to finish it and make it as good as it can possibly be!

Quick question. For chapter 17 and onwards, I will be writing this story. Do you guys want shorter, faster updates, or longer, slower ones? I personally like longer ones, but I'm willing to go with what you guys want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story was originally Dread Knight N7's. Proper credit to him.

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 _ **"Demon talk"**_

' _ **Demon Thoughts'**_

A Blonde Hyuuga?

Chapter 2

Raikage's Office

Orochimaru, a name that was synonymous with traitor. He was probably the greatest traitor in Konoha's history other than Madara Uchiha. The story was known throughout the Elemental Nations. A young man who lost his parents in one of the Shinobi Wars, he was the genius of his generation who excelled in almost everything he did. He was the prized student of the legendary "Professor", Sarutobi Hiruzen, and earned his titles as one of the Sannin and the snake sage by fighting against the "Salamander," Hanzo, with his teammates Jiraiya, the toad sage, and Tsunade, the slug princess. He was even the prime candidate for the title of Yondaime Hokage…or so he thought.

It all seemed to fall apart when the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, his OWN teacher, chose Jiraiya's student over him! Orochimaru had never felt so betrayed before. Sarutobi had boasted many times how Orochimaru was his prized student and would make a fine Hokage someday, but now when it was his time to take the mantle, the old monkey chooses that idiot Jiraiya's student over him!

If he looked at it objectively though, Orochimaru could have understood why Hiruzen chose Minato Namikaze over him. Namikaze was one of the fiercest warriors to ever grace the battlefield. He was ruthless when he needed to be, but he could be compassionate when the situation called for it. He was also a strong believer of the will of fire. He also knew how to treat the people as everyone seemed to be drawn to his charisma.

Compassion, understanding, even the will of fire…those beliefs had no place in the Shinobi world. It was a dog eat dog world where your best friend could be your worst enemy the next time you see them. Those were Orochimaru's beliefs. Soon he stopped caring what happened to the people around him, he stopped caring about Konoha, he stopped caring about humanity.

Orochimaru started his research on the homeless and the unwanted. No one noticed anything. It wasn't until he got greedy that people started to worry. He grew tired of the homeless, so he started to abduct civilians of any age. The elderly, the children, the parents, no one was safe from him. He experimented on them like they were lab rats. He had no restrictions on what he would do. He had no compassion for what he was putting these people through. All he cared about was his research.

Soon his nonchalant feeling about morality caught up to him. His former teacher and his comrades had cornered him in his lab where the corpses of people were all over. The sights were truly traumatizing…some of the victims couldn't have been older than 5 years old. Some people were strung up on the walls like meat in a butcher's freezer.

Even after witnessing how far his prized student fell, Hiruzen couldn't force himself to go all out. Orochimaru escaped and Hiruzen had to live with the stigma of allowing Orochimaru escape through his fingers. It was a mistake that came to haunt Hiruzen whenever his ex-pupil seemed to resurface.

Orochimaru had many ambitions. One of them was learning all the jutsus in the world. To accomplish that, he would need to be immortal, which was another goal he set for himself. Of course that sounded crazy, but Orochimaru wouldn't be stopped by something as petty as logic!

Of course he would need a place to do his research in peace. He had been on the run for who knows how long and constantly moving was not good for his experiments. He wanted to start a hidden village that would be able to grant him some stability while building an army strong enough to crush Konoha. Starting a village was harder than he thought though.

Not only did he have to find an inconspicuous place so he wouldn't be found, he also had to find followers, materials, and resources. The first two could be gathered by having enough resources. Missing-nins were always looking for a place to stay as long as they got away from the hunter-nins and Orochimaru knew enough private contractors who would be willing to help him build the infrastructure. The only problem was money.

Since he forgot to withdraw his funding from Konoha before he left, he was practically penniless. He spent most of his time doing odd jobs or working for the Akatsuki just so he could earn enough money to continue his research. The Akatsuki gave him a stable surroundings and a place to work so long as he played ball. He would play ball with them as long as he would get paid and their goals didn't interfere with his. It was a decent amount of money he was getting for the odd jobs the Akatsuki, but he would obviously need a lot more if he wanted to start a hidden village, and that is why he was currently sitting inside the Raikage's office.

The sound of a slammed door and splitting wood alerted him that the Raikage had gotten his message. Orochimaru turned in his seat to see the Raikage staring daggers at him. If Orochimaru was any other man, he would have been intimidated, but he wasn't any ordinary man.

"Ah, Raikage-chan, it's so good to see you again. How many years has it been since our last meeting?" Orochimaru said mockingly. He had that sickly smirk adorned on his face.

"10 years, 242 days, 8 hours, 30 minutes, and 7 seconds…but who's counting? You should learn your place, snake sage. Disrespecting me in my own office isn't the wisest thing to do from a man who has been praised for his intellect," A sniped back as his fist tightened.

"Kukuku…you're still as hostile as ever," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Enough pleasantries, why the hell are you in my office?!" the Raikage yelled as he started to channel his chakra through his body.

Orochimaru held his hands up in surrender pose, but that smirk was still on his face. "Calm yourself, Raikage-chan. I came here to negotiate, not fight," Orochimaru said calmly.

A just snorted "What could I want from you?"

This time it was Orochimaru's turn to snort as he stood up to face the Raikage. "My sources within Konoha say that you have acquired some interesting genes as compensation for losing one of your finest soldiers," Orochimaru said in a mocking tone.

A's fist clenched, but he still replied calmly, "Yes, we acquired a Hyuga corpse, but they made sure that it was drained of blood, shaved clean, and had his eyes sealed. In a sense, all we got was a corpse."

"Kukuku, I wasn't talking about those genes…" Orochimaru finished menacingly. The smirk on his face seemed even more demonic than before.

The Raikage seemed to freeze. 'How?' was the only question that was running through his head. He hadn't even found about the vials until a couple of minutes ago.

"Surprised? Don't be," Orochimaru said smoothly as he gracefully sat back into the chair. "I have men deep within Konoha," He said as he examined his nails.

"Some may or may not have some connections to the doctors who did the autopsy. My spy recognized the seal and saw what was in it before he resealed it for you. My, my…the quality of Shinobi in Konoha has drastically declined since I left, don't you agree, Raikage-chan?" Orochimaru said in that ever smooth and mocking tone.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" A denied

"How cute, you're in denial. Look, I know everything and I have enough proof that would ignite another war with Konoha right now." All mirth was gone from his voice as Orochimaru stared at A.

"You're bluffing," A responded.

"Am I?" Orochimaru replied smoothly as his smirk reappeared on his face.

It seemed like hours as the two men stared each other down. They were looking like two animals ready to pounce at each other. They were searching for any sign of weakness within the other. Finally the Raikage backed down.

"What do want to stay quiet?" the Raikage relented.

"Kukuku…was that so hard?" Orochimaru said in an amused tone. He stood up and looked out the window so he could glance at the village hidden in the clouds.

"I want…this." Orochimaru spread his arms out in gesture.

A seemed stunned. "You…you want Kumogakure?"

"HA! Don't make me laugh. I'm not interested in little girls like most people in your barbaric village. This isn't even your first attempt. I remember now, you also tried to kidnap that little spitfire redhead, Uzumaki Kushina. You would think you would have learned your lesson from then…" Orochimaru said mockingly as he made the "get-on-with-it" hand gesture.

It was also a clever plan on the Raikage as well. If the Raikage doubted him before, he wouldn't now since he spilled a little secret that was thought to be buried for years.

"No, you can keep your barbaric village. I only want two things from you," Orochimaru finished.

"What do you want?" asked the Raikage.

He was angry and afraid, angry because this man was insulting his village right in front of him, and scared because the man also knew his village's secrets. He couldn't even try to attack him since he was a Sannin. Orochimaru was the sneakiest of the Sannin. Who knows what tricks he would have up his sleeves?

"First, I want you to supply funding for the village I am building. I need a more permanent residence and I have a place in mind. All I need is the money to build it," Orochimaru said as he continued to stare at the mountain range that surrounded Kumogakure.

"How will I explain this to the treasurer? I wouldn't be able to explain the loss of funds without explaining your involvement, which is that last thing I want to do," The Raikage replied sharply.

Orochimaru waved his hands dismissively. "I've already thought about that. You say you'll be hiring a new branch in your R&D division and say that is where the funding is going. This also brings me up to my second demand. I'm sure you'll agree to it once you hear it…kukuku."

"What is it?" A said through clenched teeth. Orochimaru was such an infuriating man. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his anger down.

"I would like to assist you on your little Hyuuga project. Now before you decline, as if you had a choice, I feel that I should remind you that I am one of the best scientists in the Elemental Lands and I have gathered some of the best there is to assist me. I would like to assign one of my disciples to overlook your project," Orochimaru paused before looking at A to gauge his reaction.

"I can guarantee results," Orochimaru concluded with a smirk.

"Guarantee, how would you make a guarantee on this?" asked a perplexed Raikage.

"Come now, Raikage-chan, you can't trust me? I mean we're technically allies now," Orochimaru chuckled at A's murderous look.

"If my men and I can't provide you with results, then I'll just steal an unsealed Hyuuga for you," Orochimaru said seriously.

"W-What?" said a flabbergasted A.

"I said I'll just steal one for you. Unlike you, I have connections in Konoha already. It wouldn't be as difficult for me. I haven't tried anything before because, to be honest, the Hyuuga Clan bores me. Their dojutsu seems run of the mill to me. The Sharingan is much more enticing in my opinion," Orochimaru said offhandedly.

The Raikage sat down in his chair and seemed to be in deep thought. Even though Orochimaru was a traitor and a bottom feeder, he was still the best when it came to human research, even if his methods were a bit unethical…

"Will you be overseeing the project or will one of your lackeys?" A questioned

"I have other priorities than to manipulate a couple cells into a full human being. I will be sending one of my top men to take care of this. He is quite skilled when it comes to developing something out of nothing," Orochimaru said as he combed a hand through his long black hair.

"I don't know whether I should be relieved or not. I'm glad I won't have to see your ugly mug around here, but I worried about what psycho you're sending me." A said apprehensively.

"So do we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked as he seemingly ignored the insult.

What would a man in A's position do? He felt like he was making a deal with the devil. He knew he was going to regret it, but did he really have a choice? He was backed into a corner.

"Yes, we have a deal…" A concluded.

For once, Orochimaru didn't say anything; instead he stuck out his hand. A hesitated at first, but he grabbed Orochimaru's hand and shook on it.

"I will send my disciple over in a week with a written contract. You will sign it to formally agree to our terms," Orochimaru said as he released the Raikage's hand.

"Oh, by the way, you should really file your nails, Raikage-chan," Orochimaru smirked and watched as the fury the man held in through the whole meeting was finally unleashed.

"OROCHIMARU," A yelled as he leaped over his desk and delivered a deadly haymaker to the smirking Sannin's face.

A's satisfaction disappeared when "Orochimaru" disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"K-kage Bunshin?" A said flabbergasted.

"Such a temper, Raikage-chan….don't worry I won't let this mishap get in the way of our business. My disciple will be here in a week," Orochimaru's disembodied voice echoed all over.

"Wait! How will I know it's him!?" A yelled and searched for Orochimaru.

Kukuku…you'll know him when you see him. Farewell, Raikage-chan…" Orochimaru's voice disappeared from the room.

"What the hell did I just get myself into…?" A whispered to himself

Hills outside Kumogakure

"Orochimaru, are you done yet? You know how much I hate waiting…" a deep, gruff voice sounded. It came from a hunchback man wearing a cloak with black and red clouds.

Orochimaru stood up from his meditation pose and looked down on his companion. Like the hunchbacked man, Orochimaru was wearing a long cloak with red clouds embroidered into it.

"I know, Sasori-san, but it seems that I got what I came for…kukuku…" Orochimaru chuckled.

"What was so important that we had to rush all the way to Kumogakure?" Sasori asked.

"It was nothing that concerns you or the Akatsuki. It was just a bit of…fundraising…" Orochimaru said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Why didn't you just ask Kakuzu? He usually handles all our financial issues," Sasori replied.

Orochimaru snorted. "Like hell I would let that glorified ragdoll handle my money! He is probably ripping you guys off by shaving off the change and demanding a banker's fee with interest."

"Hmm, you may have a point. I better check my account after this…" Sasori replied as the duo walked off.

1 Week Later: Kumogakure

A and his entourage were waiting for Orochimaru's men to arrive. He was the only one who knew they were Orochimaru's men and he would like to keep it that way. Orochimaru had given him a code phrase to identify his members when they arrived.

Soon a caravan consisting of 5 men and a cart of what looked like lab equipment came to through the gates of Kumogakure. The leader of the men was a middle aged with white hair. His hair was shoulder-length, and tied as a ponytail. The white-haired man had red eyes and dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps.

The man walked up to the Raikage and his bodyguards. "Even if a snake is not poisonous-"

"-it should pretend to be venomous," The man concluded the pass phrase.

"I see you are the men I hired," A said simply.

"You are correct Raikage-sama, but before we start, you must fill out the paperwork," The man held out a pen and a clipboard to the Raikage.

A muttered under his breath before signing the papers and then snapped the pen in two.

The Man's eye twitched a bit at the needless action. "That was my favorite pen…"

"Yeah whatever, I signed the stupid papers. You work for me now," A replied arrogantly.

"Do you know why you never disrespect your waiters or chefs?" the man said ominously.

"I don't see how this has to do with anything, but no I don't. Why?" A asked.

"Because they spit in your food if they do. You may be my employer now, but that doesn't make me your slave. I am here to complete our contract and nothing more," The man replied coldly.

"Who are you?" A demanded.

The man walked back to his cart to put the papers away before he looked over his shoulder. "My name is Hiruko and it would be best to stay out of my way. My experiments tend to leave property damage," Hiruko said with the same smirk as Orochimaru.

Hiruko walked back to the Raikage. The two men continued to stare at each other for a bit before A broke eye contact first. Whoever this man was, he was not to be messed with.

Hiruko smiled. "I'm glad we understand each other. Now, where may we set up?"

Chapter End

A/N Yay! Another chapter out! Nothing really changed, just some grammar and spelling. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Leave a comment or review, like and favorite, etc.

Word of warning. The first few chapters will come out relatively fast, as they've already been written. I'm just going through and making sure they're as close to perfect as possible. Later chapters will be slower, as I'm going to have to actually change things, along with perfecting it. And even later chapters will take even longer, because I have to actually write it, then perfect it. So, don't get too excited thinking I'm going to update daily forever, because as much as I'd like to, it just won't happen.

Hiruko – He is not an OC! Hiruko is the main antagonist in the third Naruto Shippuden movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire.

That's all folks, see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and Welcome everybody!

I'm glad that people are liking the story! I hope to get the rest of the already written chapters out soon, but there's 16 of them, and that's going to take a while to edit and beta. But, I got this one out, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Hinata has informed Dread Knight who has informed me of her plans to own him in the future…it revolves around a ramen cake…

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 _ **"Demon talk"**_

' _ **Demon Thoughts'**_

A Blonde Hyuuga

Chapter 3

Flashback: 5 Years Ago

The life as a Missing-nin was not all guts and glory as some might describe it to be. Actually, those who would characterize the life of a Missing-nin like that have probably never been a Missing-nin or they are bat-shit insane with a very deluded, yet optimistic, view on life. The reason the person might be a Missing-nin is a moot point because in the end, that person will be hunted like a wild animal.

That is what it basically boils down too. The missing-nin is the prey to the vicious hunter-nins from where they hail. Any moment could be your last. Was that snapping sound a simple animal or was it an ambush? Was my scent washed away by the rain last night? Did I hide my tracks well enough? These are the type of questions that plague the Nin's mind every day. Some men can't handle the pressure and eventually snap. Others become complacent and careless which also leads to their downfall.

There is also the financial issue one must deal with if they become a Missing-nin. The higher paid jobs usually were the riskiest since the contractor could choose to eliminate you to have his/her investment. The jobs were never easy and you were basically a mercenary for hire. Some men accept that fact and move on in their new roles in life…but others…choose to not to accept their fate as second class citizens.

Hiruko was one of those men. He was born in Konoha and grew up there. He befriended the now legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Unlike his legendary friends, he had no ninja skills whatsoever and a frail body to boot. He was fated to live in the shadows of his friends since his birth, but Hiruko couldn't accept that. He worked long and hard doing experiments to transcend the human body and mind. If he couldn't improve his own body through hard work, then he would improve it through the power of science.

Soon his hard work paid off when he created a prototype version of his ultimate technique; The Kimera no Jutsu (Chimera Technique). It was originally meant to combine separate living bodies of organisms into one combined organism bearing the original characteristics of the organisms, and therefore create a synthetic body. It worked to an extent as it would absorb the physical characteristics or the victim, but only partially. Before he could develop it any further though, the Sandaime Hokage discovered his research and ordered his friends, the Sannin, to assassinate him.

Whether if it was true or not did not matter, all Hiruko knew was that his life was in danger and he had to run, thus making him a missing-nin. He spent years just hiding and waiting while trying to tweak his Kimera no Jutsu. It was a lot harder since he never had a base or operations or a lot of money. He never abandoned it, but he definitely didn't have the time to improve it…until he was found by _him_.

Hiruko was currently living in a small cave somewhere in Demon Country. The dense forest and the frequent rain showers made Demon Country a safe haven for missing-nins. The lack of Shinobi and hidden villages was also an added plus. The cave Hiruko walled himself in was said to be haunted so most villagers stayed away. The foolhardy ones who ventured into the cave never returned thus increasing the myth.

The truth was that Hiruko would corner the unfortunate victim and incapacitate them. He would then use them like human guinea pigs for his experiments. Many treasure hunters and foolish villagers all became victims to Hiruko's research. That is until a person from his past resurfaced…

Hiruko was carefully mixing two vials of components together. He was so into his work that he didn't notice the snakes that were slithering towards him until it was too late.

"What the hell?" Hiruko exclaimed as the snakes circled him.

"Kukuku…it's good to see you again, old friend," A voice echoed through the cave.

Hiruko could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Orochimaru…" Hiruko whispered to himself, but the snake Sennin heard it loud and clear.

"Such a dwelling is quite unfit for a man of your character, is it not, Hiruko-kun?" Orochimaru mocked.

"If you're here to kill me, then do it already! I have neither the time nor patience to listen to your faux-concern," Hiruko responded calmly. He accepted the concept of death a long time ago, but he continued on in the name of science.

"I'm hurt, Hiruko-kun. You thought I was here to kill you? I don't want to kill you; in fact I'm here to offer you a proposition," Orochimaru said smoothly as he glided out of the shadows of the cave.

"Proposition, why would you offer me anything? You were given orders by you beloved sensei to kill me," Hiruko said.

"Kukuku…You obviously haven't heard then…I was exiled from Konoha for the same reason you were. Those cretins discovered my labs and experiments. You see, my dear Hiruko-kun, Konoha frowns on people like us. They don't see the greatness we can accomplish and only look at the methods we use to provide them with strength."

Orochimaru moved over towards Hiruko's work lab and fiddled around with a beaker of green liquid.

"If I say a couple of missing-nins died today and we should use their bodies to gather secrets from them, nobody panics… Actually that is the standard procedure for Information Divisions in all villages, but if I say one little worthless civilian is going to be sacrificed in a project, everyone loses their minds. They don't understand the sacrifice was for their sakes, not ours," Orochimaru finished.

"What is one life matter when more can be saved? Sacrifices have to be made if we want to evolve into something greater," Hiruko summarized.

Orochimaru smirked at his one-time friend. "I'm glad we share the same philosophy, Hiruko-kun. That is why I sought you out. It would be a waste of your talents to be working here in this dilapidated cavern."

"What are you offering, Orochimaru?" Hiruko asked. His suspicions weren't gone, but they were placated at the moment.

"I'm currently gathering followers so I can make my own Hidden Village, a Hidden Village that will be strong enough to crush Konoha once and for all. I'm also searching for the best scientists from all over to help me with some certain projects. I offer them wealth and a place to work without having to worry about moral or ethical issues. In return, I ask for their loyalty and help in the future," Orochimaru concluded.

"This sounds too good to be true," Hiruko said. It really did. Hiruko knew this was one of his closest friends, but he was also his would-be assassin. He didn't know if he should trust Orochimaru or not.

Orochimaru just waved off his suspicion. "Come now, Hiruko-kun, what would I gain from tricking you? I'm probably the most wanted man in the Elemental Lands and we both have a deep seated grudge on Konoha. Wouldn't it be in both our best interest to work together?" Orochimaru said convincingly.

"Well yes, when you put it that way…" Hiruko relented.

"I can even help you with your Jutsu you are developing. I remember at one point you wanted it to be able to absorb kekkai genkai from others. I have been researching a similar technique. Maybe we could trade information?" Orochimaru said innocently enough, but the smirk on his face was 100% sinister.

Hiruko hesitated a bit before he started to think over everything he just heard. There were very few cons compared to the pros in Orochimaru's offer. Also he was always closer to Orochimaru than he was with Jiraiya and Tsunade. They did always have a scientific respect for each other…

"Okay, I accept your proposal, Orochimaru-sama…" Hiruko said as he bowed.

Orochimaru just smirked and patted Hiruko on his shoulder when he stood back up.

Flashback: End

The next five years were amazing for Hiruko. He was given his own hidden lab in Rice Country where he could work without any interruptions. He was given some of the best equipment. He was pleasantly surprised when Orochimaru gave him some notes about a body switching technique that Orochimaru was developing. It was only in its beginning stages, but it had a lot of potential. The technique was similar to Hiruko's technique in the sense that the user is absorbing the target; however both techniques did it differently.

While Hiruko's Kimera no Jutsu absorbed the target into himself, Orochimaru's technique allowed Orochimaru to go inside his target and assimilate him like a parasite. It was a fascinating concept, in Hiruko's opinion, but it seemed impossible until Orochimaru showed him the Curse Seal of Heaven.

The Curse Seal of Heaven was another project Orochimaru had been working on. He, for the most part, declared it complete even though it had only a 10% chance of working. What the Curse seal did was it would inject part of Orochimaru's soul into the victim's body. The more the user would use the seal, the more their mind would corrode and eventually their mind would become weak enough for Orochimaru's conscious to take over.

The two techniques seemed to reflect the creator's mentality too. Hiruko's was fast and clean. It was like his no nonsense personality. Orochimaru's technique liked to toy with its prey before striking at their weakest moment. Both men were able to improve their respective techniques with the other's research.

Hiruko learned to accept his role as Orochimaru's underling since Orochimaru hadn't led him astray like he thought he would. So when Orochimaru ordered Hiruko to work on a project in Kumo, Hiruko had no reason to object.

Once he was briefed on what he was doing, Hiruko had to contain his excitement. Orochimaru knew him too well…Hiruko was always fascinated in cloning ever since he heard the stories of his Sannin friends and their techniques.

If a Shinobi could create a perfect clone of them out of chakra, then it shouldn't be impossible for a scientist to create a clone of a person through their DNA. The Raikage didn't care about the process as long as he got his precious Byakugan.

Disgusting, was the only word that came to Hiruko's mind when it came to the muscle-bound oaf. He lacked patience and finesse while barking orders like a wild dog. That seemed to be the only downside of his new job in Kumo. Sadly, it wouldn't be his last problem he would occur.

10 Years Later

It had been ten arduous years for Hiruko. His initial excitement for the cloning project withered away with every failure. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. He was able to synthesize and replicate the Hyuuga blood so he didn't have to worry about running out, but when it came to making an actual physical body, he was stumped.

He ventured through every possibility available to him, but nothing worked. He tried gene splicing, but that didn't work when the host rejected the Hyuuga blood and the host's immune system destroyed it. He tried replicating it and he was to form a female egg, but it couldn't become fertilized so that was another dead end. Eventually he was able to create a fertile egg, but the fetus would only last about three days before it would die.

Hiruko needed to come up with something and fast. The Raikage was breathing down his neck and he wasn't producing any results. Eventually, Hiruko found himself in Kumogakure's Library searching for who knows what. He accidently found two books that could possibly provide him with a solution. The first book was about the Bijuus. He read everything about the Ichibi all the way down to the Kyubi. He was fascinated in what happened when humans were exposed to demon chakra and made a mental note about it for later.

The second book was about an obscure clan that originated in Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools). Apparently they were known for their sealing arts and longevity. Hiruko sighed. If only he knew an Uzumaki who was also a Jinchuriki. That person would be the key he needed to surpass the obstacle in his way and then he could finally leave Kumogakure!

Hiruko laughed to himself, an Uzumaki jinchuuriki…he had a better chance finding Santa Claus in his chimney.

A few days went by before Hiruko got a message from his friend Orochimaru. It was a standard thing; Orochimaru would send a message every month to see Hiruko's progress while checking in on him. This letter was different though. It was filled with curses and exclamation marks. Apparently a boy stopped him from getting his arms healed by Tsunade. What caught Hiruko's interest was that the boy's last name was Uzumaki.

Hiruko sent a couple letters to inquire about this Uzumaki. From what Orochimaru said, he wasn't that impressive. He was a loud mouth idiot who wore neon-orange clothing. He was a braggart with no skills to back them up and he was the dead-last of his year. Just as Hiruko was about to write the worthless Uzumaki off, Orochimaru dropped the bomb on him.

"He's also the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko…" Hiruko read that line over and over and over again until he was sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Hiruko would have never guessed that his wishes would actually be granted.

Hiruko decided he would look more into this Uzumaki boy even though Orochimaru said it was a waste of time. What Hiruko learned truly perplexed him. What Orochimaru said was true, but the boy was still able to defeat the Inuzuka matron's son, the Hyuuga's prodigy, and even the Ichibi jinchuuriki!

The boy didn't make any sense to the logical mind. He was the dead-last who failed his graduation test three times, yet he still became a ninja. He couldn't make a regular bunshin, but he could create 100 solid kage bunshins on a whim! He dressed in eye offending clothes, but he was still able to hide from Konoha's finest Shinobi. The boy seemed to be a living enigma.

The more Hiruko looked at the boy's file, the more he became annoyed. This Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be judged by looking at his record. Hiruko knew he would need this boy to complete his experiment, but how would he get the boy into Kumo. From Orochimaru's last letter, the boy was apparently Jiraiya's new apprentice.

Hiruko sighed. "I'm going to have to see that muscle bound oaf…" he whispered to himself.

Raikage's Office

A was not a patient man, far from it actually. Unlike his father, he lacked patience. That being said, he was oddly patient with Hyuuga project. Once Otogakure (Village Hidden in the Sound) was built, Orochimaru released him from paying his debt, but kept the scientist in Kumo. A didn't complain, it was like free labor and any breakthrough would be welcomed. To be honest, A had more important matters to deal with rather than watch an embryo float in a jar.

Imagine his surprise when the top scientist ran into his office saying he has a clue how to complete the decade long project.

"I'm 99.99% sure this will work, Raikage-sama," Hiruko said calmly.

"How can you be sure, Hiruko?" A asked as he steeple his fingers.

"From my research on Demon chakra, the demon chakra would be able to heal and rebuild the fetus into a living creature. The problem is that it would shorten the fetus's life expectancy drastically. That is why the Uzumaki boy will come into play. As you know, The Uzumaki had incredibly long life spans. There have been some records saying they could live up to 250 years old!" Hiruko ranted.

"I am well aware of the Uzumaki bloodline trait; we tried to capture one before. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the only Uzumaki in Konoha that I know of. Apparently this Naruto is her son, let me see his picture," A stated calmly.

Hiruko was surprised by A's calmness, but agreed none the less. Once A was handed the picture, his whole body tensed up. This did not elude Hiruko's vision.

"Raikage-sama, is there something wrong?" Hiruko asked.

"This boy, I've seen his face before…it can't be…" A muttered to himself

"Raikage-sama?" Hiruko raised an eyebrow at the man.

"This boy looks like Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash! I would recognize that face anywhere!" A said as he pointed at Naruto's picture.

Hiruko was about to call A an idiot, but then he thought about it. "From what Orochimaru-sama told me, he said that Minato Namikaze only spent his time with Kushina Uzumaki when he was a teen and early adult. Also this boy, Naruto, he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi…" Hiruko trailed off.

A's head snapped towards Hiruko. "Did you say he was a jinchuriki?"

"Yes I did, why?" Hiruko questioned. To his surprise, A just laughed.

"Minato Namikaze you sacrificial fool. The man must have sealed the Kyuubi within his own son. Hmph, when Jiraiya said he was the child of prophecy, I knew he was just spewing a load of shit…" A said more to himself than to Hiruko.

"Child of prophecy?" Hiruko questioned.

"Hmph, don't worry about that. So now that we know of this boy, what do we do about him, eliminate him?" A said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"NO! I need him alive. He is the perfect candidate to complete the project since he is a male Uzumaki Jinchuuriki," Hiruko said.

"Why not use my brother, Killer Bee? Isn't the Hachibi just as good as the Kyubi?" asked A.

"First of all, the Hachibi isn't on the same level as the Kyuubi. Each Tail is exponentially stronger than the next so no the Hachibi is NOT on the same level as the Kyubi. Secondly, there is a chance the container might die and accidentally release his Bijuu. Even though the Kyuubi is stronger, I would feel safer with Bee-sama and Yugito-san on our side rather than just having Yugito-san go against the Hachibi," Hiruko said seriously.

"Also there might be an off chance that the boy or his offspring could learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)," Hiruko said offhandedly. He knew the chances of them learning the Hiraishin was small, but it made his project that more enticing.

A leaned back into his chair. If Kumo had those that technique, they could take over the elemental lands. He smirked at this thought.

"So…we when should we capture him?" A questioned

Hiruko smirked. "Orochimaru-sama's spies in Konoha say he is departing for a three year training trip with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, in 1 month. Anytime within those three years would be beneficial," Hiruko responded as he walked out of the office.

"Hmm, Jiraiya is teaching the boy. If I didn't believe he was Namikaze's son before, I do now…" A thought to himself.

"Mabui, send for my top Hunter-nins as soon as possible," A said into his intercom

"Right away, Raikage-sama."

Konoha Hospital

"Achoo!" a blonde boy wrapped in bandages sneezed. "Ugh, I thought I couldn't feel any worse than I do now…" the boy whispered to himself.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The sound of the two jutsus colliding with each other kept echoing in his mind. Every time he thought about it, the worse he felt. He had failed. He fell for his friend's taunting and pulled his attack at the last moment and hoped his friend would do the same. His friend didn't…He felt his friend pierce his chest with his attack. He felt his life slipping away.

'Why Sasuke, why did you abandon us?' The boy thought. It didn't make any sense, why did he leave? He had everything! He had money, power, and love! He had everything, and he threw it all away! The more he thought about it, the angrier the boy got.

 **"** **Why did you hold back?"** A deep and malicious voice echoed from within the boy's head.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes. The next minute he entered a sewer there was a metal gate separating the boy from a large fox with nine-tails.

"Like you would understand…" The boy said defiantly towards the fox.

The fox roared with enough force to knock the boy over.

 **"** **SHOW SOME RESPECT, NINGEN (HUMAN)!** **If it wasn't for me, you would be a lifeless corpse at the feet of your so called best friend!"** The fox snarled.

"So what, you did it to save your own life! You don't give a shit what I do!" The boy yelled back.

To his surprise, the fox just sighed and sat down. He looked at the boy in what could only be described as pity.

"You know, brat, I've actually been here the whole time with since you were born. I've watched everything you've done. There are time when I can say I was somewhat proud you were my container, like when you fought for your mate with the pale eyes and when you conquered the Ichibi container…" the fox complimented.

Naruto was surprised that the fox said anything nice to him at all. He didn't miss Kyuubi's reference to Hinata though. "Wait, ma-?"

The Fox's eyes turned colder, interrupting Naruto before he could finish. "But there are times like this where you are a disgrace to your own kind. You have spent years making a mockery of yourself and indirectly me as well. Your pitiful attempts to gain recognition have blinded you to the cold hard truth."

Well so much for the nice fox… "And what truth is that?" Naruto said sarcastically.

The fox ignored Naruto's attitude and answered him earnestly. "The truth is you, Naruto Uzumaki, are their puppet. You are their play thing to be used for their amusement and then thrown away once your value is up." The fox said coldly.

"T-That's not true!" Naruto yelled out.

The fox seemed amused by Naruto's denial. "So you don't believe, huh. Well answer me this, can you name anytime your best friend and your love interest ever did something nice for you just because?"

"HA! That's an easy one! They fed me when I was tied to the pole for our bell test!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Wrong!" Kyuubi said calmly.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I said you were wrong. You may not know this, but I can sense negative emotions around me. The Uchiha had figured out the test on his own and knew it was about teamwork. I sensed the scent of deceit on him at that moment. He fed you so he could pass the test. He didn't want you to be a liability. The pink-haired banshee just followed suit like the good little Uchiha bitch that she is," The fox concluded.

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto said angrily.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! NAME ONE GOOD THING SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU…EVER? SHE SENT YOU TO RETRIEVE THE UCHIHA BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO PITIFUL TO DO IT HERSELF AND LIKE THE LITTLE LAPDOG YOU ARE, YOU OBEYED WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Kyuubi shouted at Naruto.

Naruto was struck speechless. As much as he wanted to yell that the fox was wrong, he couldn't deny anything the fox said.

"You…you just wouldn't understand," Naruto whispered.

"You have already forgotten that I have been with you since you were born. I have seen and experienced everything you have. You are pathetic, end of story. No matter how much power I would give you, you will still squander it on lost causes. Tell me, Naruto, what would you have expected if you had dragged the Uchiha back? Would you have expected that pink-haired human to praise you and accept your disgusting declarations of companionship? Did you expect your Uchiha to thank you and everything go back to the way it was?" The Kyuubi inquired.

Kyuubi then asked a question that stumped Naruto. "Would you have been okay with everything going back to the way it was? Would you be okay with the Uchiha getting a free pass, like he always does, while you would have been executed on the spot? Would you accept that, or would you become disgusted and bitter because of it?"

"I-I don't know. I-I mean I was hoping things would go back to normal…" Naruto trailed off.

"Normal…nor…mal…NORMAL? WHAT PART OF YOUR LIFE HAS EVER BEEN NORMAL? YOU WANTED TO BE BACK IN THE UCHIHA'S SHADOW AND THE PINK-HAIRED HUMAN'S PUNCHING BAG? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Kyuubi roared at him.

"No, no that's not what I wanted I just…I don't know what I wanted!" Naruto said desperately.

"Hmph, you are truly such a waste. You have the power to change the world if you wanted, yet you choose to be a slave to others. It disgusts me, but what truly disgusts me is that you are hiding from yourself. You say things that you don't mean. You act in ways that you know are purposefully wrong yet you continue to do it just to please people who will never appreciate you," Kyuubi looked like he was going to say more, but then he broke out a very sinister grin that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"I can see that words won't be enough to convince you. Luckily, you are in for a rather rude awakening," Kyuubi said ominously.

Before Naruto could ask what, he was forcefully removed from his mindscape. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in his Hospital room. He sat there and contemplated everything the fox said until he noticed his door open slowly.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto…" She said. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes contained so many emotions, none of them good. So this is what the Kyuubi meant.

Chapter End

A/N "yes I am evil for ending it here. }:D" -Dread Knight N7

Yay! Next chapter, and within hours of the 2nd!

Ok, so I just got the funniest review. I think he was trying to yell at me, but with the grammar and spelling errors, I'm not 100% sure what he was going for. I think he was yelling at me because I had favorited a story that was a SasukexHinata story. So, for anyone else who may be "mad" about this, lemme explain. I AM A NARUHINA SHIPPER. But, NarutoxHinata is a surprisingly hard ship to find in a good, long story, and I've already read most of them. So I turn to other ships. SasuHina is one of them. I also enjoy NaruSasu/Sasunaru (yes, yaoi fangirl here), and many others. PEOPLE CAN LIKE OTHER SHIPS. Oh, and I'm not mad, I just wanted to get it out there, as I've already gotten 2 reviews that yell at me for being a "SasuHina" fan, and I wanted to clear that up. But seriously, I laughed when I read these reviews.

Feel free to review and whatnot! I don't laugh at all my reviews! Good, constructive reviews, I read over and over and take to heart, because someone took the time to try and help men and I really appreciate it. Even reviews that are just, "Soooo goood, mooooore!" are fine, because they're nice, and they let me know that people like what I'm writing. Flames, or whatever the heck I got, will be laughed at. You have been warned.

Well that's all folks, see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Next chapter is here!

Nothing to say really. Just, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I do wish I owned a rasenshuriken yoyo though. That would be awesome. :D

WARNING: there is Sakura Bashing in this chapter. I am sorry if you are offended by it, but here is a fair warning ahead of time.

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 _ **"Demon talk"**_

' _ **Demon Thoughts'**_

A Blond Hyuuga

Chapter 4

Konoha Hospital: Naruto's room

Something bad was going to happen, Naruto concluded. Most of the time, people would think he was a dense, thick skulled, unaware idiot, but that was an incorrect judgment of him…most of the time. There were obvious moments where Naruto was truly not paying attention, but there were also times where he can spot things others could not. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he happened to notice the foul mood Sakura was in.

While her face was completely void of expression, her body was tense. Each muscle seemed contracted and ready to strike. Her jaw was clenched shut and her fists were held tightly to her sides. Her whole body language screamed of anger and Naruto cursed himself for not finding an escape route.

The thing that disturbed Naruto the most was her eyes. Those emerald eyes that he thought looked pretty were now a sickly looking green that was tainted with rage and sadness. The worst part was she wasn't looking at him, but through him. It was like he didn't exist in her eyes and that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Sakura asked, but Naruto could tell by her tone that she didn't care about his response.

"Um, I'm ah…I'm okay…" Naruto fumbled for an answer.

There was an awkward silence where Sakura continued to stare at Naruto, while Naruto wished she would do something, anything. Hell, he even wished she'd hit him just to regain a sense of normalcy.

 **"** **What part of your life has ever been normal…?"** Kyubi's words continued to ring around his mind.

"So…he got away…" Sakura final said as she continued to stare through Naruto.

"…Yeah…but I tried my best! We all did!" Naruto defended.

The fire in Sakura's eyes seemed to double in size and Naruto heard the sound of her knuckles popping…Naruto braced himself for the incoming shit-storm that was inbound.

Oddly enough, it never came…Sakura just gave a resigned sigh and started to stare out the window.

"I don't blame you, Naruto…" Sakura said.

"You…you don't?" Naruto said with a smidge of hope in his voice.

Sakura turned her piercing gaze towards Naruto's cerulean eyes. He saw that she was lying. Her eyes were filled with scorn and rage that accused him for every misfortune that has happened.

"I don't blame you, Naruto, because I never should have put my faith in you in the first place," Sakura said tersely.

Ouch. Naruto could feel his heart shatter at those words. He just looked at this Sakura. She was a far-cry from the girl who he admired. This one was scornful and filled with rage compared to the one he knew.

'Or was that just my idealized version…' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto's eyes widened at his own thoughts. Did he really like Sakura, or did he like the concept of her? Was this the real Sakura that he chose to ignore so his fantasy version could exist?

 **"** **I see you are finally opening your eyes, ningen,"** Kyubi's dark chuckles echoed through his mind and Naruto involuntarily winced.

Sakura seemed oblivious to Naruto's inner war and continued her rant.

"I don't know why I believed in you. Sasuke-kun was rookie of the year, and you…you were just a pathetic dead-last who just scraped by. You never stood a chance against someone of his caliber. It was a waste to even think that you could do anything right," Sakura said coldly.

Each word Sakura said felt like a cold dagger to his heart. She didn't even believe in him. It was such a painful feeling, hearing your crush say you're worthless.

"Why are you even a ninja? You dress in that godly awful orange jumpsuit and you are just an overconfident idiot! Do us all a favor and just quit! No one wants you and no one believes in your stupid dream to become Hokage! If you became Hokage, I'd defect to another village!"

Now he was sure that this was the true Sakura. He saw that every word she said she meant. The idealized Sakura seemed to shatter to pieces like the remnants of his heart.

"Once I saw the roster of those who went on the mission, I knew your brigade of losers wouldn't succeed." Sakura continued.

Naruto's head shot up at Sakura's words. It was one thing to demean him, but never his friends.

"What?" Naruto whispered dangerously.

Sakura seemed to ignore his question and continued her rant. "I mean look at the people Tsunade-sama sent out! Kiba…Shikamaru…CHOJI!? What was she thinking? All of you were complete losers fighting for the dead-last position in the academy. The only person who might have stood a chance was Neji, but he lost to you so he must have been pathetic." Sakura didn't notice Naruto's fist and jaw clenching tightly.

"Kiba was probably playing with his putrid puppy. He would rather hang out with his dog rather than take a shower. He's probably the only person, if you can even consider him a person, who might be as dumb and brainless as you."

Naruto and Kiba may not have been the closest of friends, but they were still friends. Naruto remembered all the pranks they would pull together, or the times they snuck out of class to play with Akamaru in the park. Naruto also saw how Kiba barely made it out of his fight alive against one of the Sound Four. If it wasn't for Kankuro, he might have died.

"Shikamaru was probably staring at clouds or was sleeping on the job. I don't know how he even made Chunin. Maybe if they made Sasuke-kun Chunin instead of that lazy bum then he would have stayed!"

Naruto was starting to get sick of hearing about "Sasuke-kun". Was this really all she talked about? Had he really ignored all this before?

Even though Naruto was disappointed in not making Chunin, he knew that Shikamaru deserved it a lot more than himself and Sasuke. Shikamaru had figured out about the invasion ahead of time and he even stood back to stall those Oto-nins that were chasing them. Sasuke rushed off at that time just to continue a fight he had no chance at winning. Shikamaru planned everything during the retrieval mission and had the best match-ups in the fight. Had it been anyone else, Naruto wasn't sure that all of them would have made it out alive.

"Let's not forget about the fat king, Choji! The glutton was probably eating like always instead of fighting. He probably just stuffed his fat face while you-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto's animalistic roar.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, _SAKURA_! WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU KNOW, HUH? WE WORKED OUR _ASSES_ OFF TO GET YOUR TRAITOROUS BOYFRIEND BACK AND YOU HAVE THE _NERVE_ TO SAY WE'RE _USELESS_?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura took a step back from the wounded blond as red chakra started to swirl around him.

"What did you do to stop him? Did you fight to the brink of death to retrieve that traitorous asshole back? _DID YOU_?!"

Naruto never felt so much rage in his life before. A clear part of his mind knew that Sakura was mostly talking in anger, but that still didn't excuse what she said. He also knew that whatever feelings he had for Sakura, they were long gone.

"All of us tried our best to retrieve Sasuke, Choji almost overdosed on those chakra pills, Kiba had his muscles shredded and almost lost Akamaru, Neji had a fucking arrow shot through his shoulder, and I…I HAD TWO CHIDORI'S SHOVED THROUGH MY CHEST!" Naruto paused before he turned his gaze to the petrified girl.

Sakura saw something she thought she would never see in Naruto's eyes. His once cerulean blue eyes were now blood red with black slits going through them. His crimson gaze held nothing but disgust as he looked at her.

"We almost died for Sasuke, and you have the _gall_ to insult us? We have our injuries to show that we actually tried, what do you have to show for it? A dirtied dress and a tear-stained face? You're _pathetic_ and _useless_ just like Sasuke said you were," Naruto said coldly. He knew it was a low blow, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

 **"** **That's it, Naruto…submit to your hatred…let your rage guide you…"** Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's mind.

"Tell me this, Sakura…What did you expect if I brought Sasuke back?" Naruto asked the same question Kyuubi had asked him.

"We w-would h-have went back to the things as t-they were! W-we would have been a t-team again and we would have had that curse seal removed. We all k-know that the seal was influencing him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura stuttered in fear while still trying to defend her precious Uchiha.

The red chakra seemed to double in size after Sakura's answer.

'What a fool I've been…' Naruto thought. He knew at one point he wanted the same thing that Sakura wanted, but hearing it from her made it sound so…so…so _delusional_ and _idiotic…_

"He didn't…do…anything… _wrong_? _HE SHOVED HIS FIST THROUGH MY CHEST TO KILL ME_! ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT WAS OKAY FOR HIM TO TRY TO _KILL_ ME? HE WASN'T INFLUENCED BY THAT SHITTY SEAL; HE DID EVERYTHING ON HIS OWN FREE WILL, YOU _UNGRATEFUL BITCH_!" Naruto roared.

Before things got more out of hand, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, burst through the door with a couple of her ANBU bodyguards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade commanded.

Before anyone could react, Sakura ran over to the female Hokage and hid behind her.

"Tsunade-sama, he's a monster! He looks like he's about to attack me! He's a demon like my mother said he is!" Sakura shrieked out as tears streamed down her face.

Tsunade's amber eyes hardened at the girl in front of her before she forcibly removed Sakura from her leg.

Naruto's dark growl alerted every one of the current situation at hand. Naruto stuck an accusatory clawed finger at Sakura, before speaking. "That Uchiha _whore_ barged into _my_ room _uninvited_ and started spraying her _bullshit_ about how we were rigged to fail our mission!" Naruto bared his fangs and looked like he was about to rip Sakura's throat out.

Unknown to Naruto, a chakra tail started to form as the red chakra veil took a more foxlike appearance.

The ANBU tensed, but Tsunade just raised her hand to signal them to halt.

"ANBU, you will escort genin Haruno out of my presence. I will deal with _her_ later. I will handle Naruto on my own," Tsunade commanded. Her tone left no room for argument.

The ANBU hesitated, but complied nevertheless. The cat-wearing ANBU member grabbed Sakura's shoulder and walked her out of the room while her Hawked masked partner closed the door slowly.

Once the door was closed, Tsunade's shoulders slumped a bit and her eyes softened as she looked at the angered jinchuuriki. Naruto's fists were closed and resting in his lap while his head was down. Tsunade slowly walked over to the jinchuriki and softly, but forcibly turned Naruto's head to face hers.

Blood red eyes filled with rage met Golden Amber filled with sympathy and what could only be described as motherly concern.

"Naruto…I need you to calm down…" Tsunade whispered softly to the closest thing she had to a grandson. She didn't release her hold on Naruto's face as she watched the swirling emotions in Naruto's eyes.

"Please calm down, Naruto. It's alright now. She's gone now…" Tsunade whispered again as her eyes took a more pleading look.

Naruto's anger seemed to fade away as he looked at Tsunade's eyes. Red and blue flickered through Naruto's eyes as the chakra cloak faded back into his body. So cerulean blue retook its rightful place in Naruto's eyes, but they were soon filled with deep sorrow.

"I tried…I really tried, Baa-chan…" Naruto whispered as tears started to collect in his eyes.

Tsunade was shocked. Naruto never looked this broken and he never cried. He never looked this vulnerable before.

'Damn that girl, she really hurt him,' Tsunade thought as her anger rose at the thought of the pink-haired genin. Luckily she reigned he anger. She needed to support Naruto now like he did for her.

With that thought in mind, she wrapped Naruto into a motherly hug as she allowed him to cry his sorrows away. They boy had spent 13 years filled with sorrow, but until now, he never got a chance to vent it out. Tsunade rubbed soothing circles into the boy's back while whispering kind nothings into his ears. To anyone else, it would have looked like a mother consoling her child.

After some time passed, Naruto finally calmed down, but the brokenness in his eyes remained. His cerulean eyes seemed so dull and lifeless. It was a stark contrast to what they usually looked like.

"Naruto, I need you to tell me everything that happened…" Tsunade said gently as she placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto took a deep breath before he retold everything that happened from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission to Sakura's harsh words. He even told her about his conversation with the Kyubi.

After all was said and done, Tsunade questioned where he got his patience from. If she was in Naruto's position, she would have ripped the girl's tongue out of her mouth and that would have been before Kyuubi influenced her rage.

'He must have gotten it from Minato because he sure as hell didn't get it from Kushina,' Tsunade thought amusedly.

"Baa-chan, what it said…was it true…?" Naruto questioned and Tsunade knew he was referring to what the Kyuubi had said.

"You are not a puppet, Naruto. You have the potential to be something great. The Sandaime knew this, Jiraiya knows this, and I believe in you as well, Naruto. You've never given up when someone has told you otherwise, why should you let that ditz get to you now?" Tsunade replied calmly.

"It just hurts so much though. It hurts even more knowing the fox was _right_ about her. She threw me away like a piece of trash once I wasn't useful to her," Naruto said angrily

"I know it hurts, Naruto, but you shouldn't be concerned about what Sakura thinks. You should only care about what people who care about you think. The opinions of those who don't care about you, they don't matter. The fox was right in the sense that you shouldn't appease those who won't appreciate you, but that was the only thing it was right about. And maybe it wouldn't hurt to think ahead sometimes, brat," Tsunade said jokingly at the end.

Naruto smiled a bit at Tsunade's joke before he frowned. "I know, Baa-chan, but I thought Sakura would have cared at least a little bit about me, but obviously I was wrong…" Naruto lamented.

"There are many people out there, Naruto. You made a mistake by limiting yourself to one person and got burned by it. While I'm not saying you should become like that lecher, Jiraiya, I am saying that you should be open your views about people. Some may come to surprise you."

"What do you mean, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What I mean is that you might fall for the last person you'd expect. Take me for example. I fell in love with a feminine looking guy who was more like a nun than a ninja. Dan was always trying to help people during a time where your best friend could be your next enemy. We were like polar opposites since I was a…well, for a lack of a better term, a cold heartless bitch," Tsunade said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"The point is that you'll never know what surprises are in store for you, so don't write off love just because of one bad experience," Tsunade said as she ruffled Naruto's locks.

"Shouldn't you listen to your own advice, Baa-chan? You know the old pervert is still in love with you," Naruto said half-jokingly.

Tsunade's attitude changed to a more melancholy version. "I know he is, Naruto, but my heart is still with Dan…It wouldn't be fair to Jiraiya because I couldn't fully return his feelings."

Naruto nodded solemnly as an ANBU member walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, there are people who want to visit Uzumaki-san in the waiting room, but some are disturbed about the recent influx of yokai (demon chakra) that flooded the hospital," The Cat-masked ANBU reported.

Tsunade's eyes widened then she looked at Naruto who wore a resigned expression.

"Naruto-"

"Tell them, Tsunade-sama…there's no point in trying to cover it up. I…I just want to rest right now…" Naruto said as the hollow emptiness remerged in Naruto's eyes.

"Are you sure, Naruto? You don't want to tell them yourselves?" Tsunade asked the prone form.

"What difference will it make, they'll figure it out eventually and I'm…I'm just too tired to handle any more stress right now…" Naruto said as he stared out of his window.

"…Okay…I'll tell them," Tsunade said as she patted Naruto on the shoulder before she walked out.

"No visitors please…" Naruto said just before Tsunade left. Tsunade stopped for a second before she agreed and walked out of the room with the ANBU behind her.

Konoha Hospital: Waiting Area

Tsunade entered the waiting room and was greeted by the incomplete members of Team, 7, 8, 10, and Team Gai.

Surprisingly, Neji was there too even though his arm was in a sling. He and Tenten were talking quietly in a corner while Gai was, surprisingly, sitting near them with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Asuma was talking quietly with Shikamaru who seemed to have figured out everything on his own, forcing Asuma to explain it to him ahead of time. Shikamaru looked up when Tsunade walked in and gave her a knowing look and a small nod of the head. Tsunade interpreted as he knew what Naruto was and he still accepted him.

Kurenai was sitting next to Hinata while trying to console the poor girl. Hinata seemed very sad, but she had a get-well card in her hands as well as a bouquet of Kinsenkas. From the color choice, Tsunade assumed it was for Naruto. Ino was also with the incomplete Team 8 because she was trying to calm her pale-eyed friend. Shino stood off to the side and made no movement or inclination to show what he was thinking.

Kakashi sat in the corner closest to where Tsunade entered. He had his hand grabbing his head. He looked like a completely defeated man at the moment. His aura radiated with self-anger, regret, and sorrow. It was probably for the best, but Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Tsunade cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. As soon as everyone turned to their Hokage, everyone started to ask their questions at once.

"Is N-Naruto-kun a-alright?"

"What was that energy we just felt?"

"Is Choji's life no longer in danger?"

"IS LEE-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH STILL INTACT?"

"Kiba and Akamaru are fine, right?"

"S-Shouldn't N-Neji-nii-san be in h-his room?"

"Are our comrades' lives out of peril?"

"QUIET!" Tsunade screamed. The room became deathly silent.

"Okay, everyone is alright and everyone should make a full recovery. As for Neji…why are you out of your room?" Tsunade questioned.

Neji kept his usual stoic composure and said, "The doctors within the Hyuga compound said they will look after me so the doctors here checked me out so they could use the room for some other patients."

Tsunade nodded. Even if she wanted to keep Neji for observations, it was now a clan matter thus making it outside her jurisdiction. However she had faith in the Hyuga doctors since she had checked their skills and certified all of them when she returned to the village.

"What about that burst of energy? It felt so scary…" Ino said as she shivered.

"It felt familiar to me…"Neji said out loud.

"It was Naruto, wasn't it Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said calmly. All heads snapped towards the lazy Nara then to the Godaime.

Tsunade sighed, before she steeled herself for what she needed to do. "What secret I'm about to tell you is considered an SS-ranked village secret. If you divulge what I'm about to tell you, then you will be executed for treason…do you understand?" Tsunade said seriously.

The younger generation all stiffened, but nodded their heads. Tsunade, seeing them agreeing, continued to tell them one of Konoha's best and worst kept secrets.

20 long minutes later had Tsunade sitting in front of a shocked room of adolescence. Even Shino's jaw seemed to be hanging from the revelation dropped on them.

"Is Naruto the Kyuubi?" Ino asked. She had to admit she was now scared of her fellow blond.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Tsunade who responded first, but Hinata.

"NO! Naruto-kun is not the Kyuubi! Naruto-kun is the nicest person I know and if he was the Kyuubi, he would have destroyed the village instead of defending it." Hinata said vehemently.

She had tears of sorrow running down her face, but this what out of sadness for Naruto instead of concern. 'Naruto-kun…how long have you suffered silently because of this burden?'

"Hinata's right. Naruto is still the troublesome idiot we all know from the academy. Nothing is different just because we now know what he holds," Shikamaru said seriously.

"He said he also knew how it felt to be given a burden he didn't ask for when we fought in the Chunin exams…I didn't believe at first, but now I feel like such a fool. He's had to carry the Kyuubi within him since his birth and he's taken it all in stride while I tried to hide behind the curtain of faith. He truly is a better individual than I," Neji said solemnly.

"Okay, so Naruto's not the Kyuubi, but what made him use the Kyubi power in a hospital?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade façade took a dark look as she repeated everything that happened. Needlessly to say, everyone in the room was shocked. Kakashi looked like he was drowning in guilt while the rookies looked like they were about to go Haruno hunting. Even Ino looked pissed at her former best friend.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata that broke the deathly silence. "Tsunade-sama, I want to see Naruto-kun," Hinata said seriously. Everyone was surprised by her lack of stutter.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hinata, but Naruto wants to be left alone…" Tsunade replied.

"Please Tsunade-sama, I want…no I need to see him, please," Hinata pleaded.

Tsunade looked at the young Hyuuga heiress and saw the same flame of determination in her eyes as she saw in Naruto's. With a sigh, Tsunade agreed.

"Okay, Hinata…but only you can see him. Everyone else has to wait," Tsunade sent a sharp glare as some of the rookies looked like they were about to protest.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed and was about to run to Naruto's room, but Tsunade grabbed her on her shoulder.

"Hinata, he's really down right now. I'm sending you because he needs to see that there are people out there that care about him. You can't hesitate or else he'll misinterpret it as something else. Right now, Naruto needs you and you can't hold bad…do you understand?" Tsunade whispered into the girl's ear so the others couldn't hear.

Hinata's eyes widened before a blush went over her face, but the determination in her eyes didn't waver. "I'll be there for Naruto-kun like he's always there for me," Hinata said vehemently.

Tsunade smiled before she gave the girl an encouraging push towards Naruto's room.

Chapter End

A/N: Next ones out, hope you enjoy!

Kinsenkas are orange flowers that are usually grown in Europe. I thought they would be fitting because of the color. They are also known as the "October Birth flowers"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the 5th chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 **"Demon talk"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

A Blond Hyuuga

Chapter 5

Konoha Hospital: Naruto's Room

Naruto stared blankly into the dimly lit hospital room as he thought about everything that had just happened. He felt numb. His body and mind felt like two separate entities at the moment and he was caught in the middle. His body felt like it always did. It was filled with pent up energy that needed an outlet, a way to release all he had felt. His mind was a different story. It just wanted to rest and forget about everything today.

Unfortunately, no amount of rest could block out the harsh words he had heard. What was left for him? His friends probably hated him after finding out his deepest and darkest secret. As much as he tried to be positive, he just couldn't bring himself to put on his false happiness mask.

 **"** **So what shall you do now?"** Kyubi's voice echoed in his mind.

"I don't know, it just feels…" Naruto trailed off.

The Kyuubi snorted. **"You should feel happy, ningen. You are finally seeing the true side of your race. The side I see every day. It's disgusting, isn't it?"**

Naruto didn't respond, he just continued to stare blankly at his hands.

 **"** **You know, I could end your misery. All you have to do is rip off this seal…You'll be granted the release from the pain you've endured for so long…"** Kyuubi coaxed Naruto.

Naruto was pulled into his mindscape where he just stared at the fox. His mind screamed at him to ignore the fox's offer, but his body was slowly making its way to the bars that held the malicious beast back. Soon he was standing in front of the prison and his hand slowly made its way to the seal. He felt the paper brush against his fingertips. He felt the shock of energy trying to repulse him.

Right before he pulled the seal off, he saw the faces of his precious people flash in his mind.

He saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the Ichiraku family; he then saw all his friends' faces. The final face he saw was Hinata's face with her shy smile and bright opal eyes staring back at him. He didn't know why Hinata was the final face to appear, but he knew he couldn't go through with his current actions. He had to protect his precious people, even if that meant to endure the pain so they could live peacefully.

 **"** **Why do you hesitate? Don't you want your freedom from the pain? I can give you the peace that you deserve."**

"No, I don't want that kind of peace! I will endure this burden because I still have people who I consider precious to me. As long as they are alive, I will continue to fight for them!"

 **"** **HA! Who do you consider precious? You allowed your leader to tell your secret about me. How many of them do you think still want to be your friend? They would probably want you dead like the rest of the trash in this village. Allow me to remove these ungrateful insects before they leech more off you,"** Kyuubi responded as he got closer to Naruto and stared down on him.

Before Naruto could respond, he heard a knock on his door. "N-Naruto-kun, it's m-me, Hinata…" Hinata's soft voice echoed.

' **NO, WHY COULDN'T IT BE ANYONE ELSE?!'** Kyuubi mentally wailed. Before he could prod Naruto more into pulling the seal, the boy had already left his mindscape to talk to the Hyuga heiress.

Kyuubi let out a mighty roar before he slammed into the bars to let out his frustration. He knew that the gaki's friends were loyal to a fault and that the Hyuuga would love him even if he had a fox tail and ears. He was trying to play on Naruto's vulnerability, but he knew that the Hyuuga would ruin his plan.

Hinata opened the hospital door and saw her crush staring back at her. She noticed that her love's cerulean eyes were dulled and his ever present smile was gone which she was somewhat thankful for. Hinata knew that his smiles were usually fakes, but his true smiles always melted her heart and she wished that he would show the world his true smile more often.

Seeing Naruto in this state of depression saddened Hinata, but strengthened her resolve. Naruto had always been there for her (indirectly), and now she could finally be there for him.

Naruto stared at the Hyuuga Heiress in front of him. He was shocked to see her even come this close to him. It warmed his heart a bit to see her, but he crushed that feeling immediately. He couldn't get his hopes up after his world basically shattered around him.

"I asked for no visitors, Hinata," Naruto said evenly.

Hinata flinched a bit, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto. He could see the nervousness rolling off Hinata and he assumed it was because of him. Sadly, he was correct, but for the wrong reason. Naruto sighed and turned away from Hinata.

"Can you please leave, Hinata? I can see that you're uncomfortable around my presence so you can just go," Naruto said without looking at her.

Hinata was hurt by Naruto's words and actions but then she realized why. Tsunade's words started to chime in her head.

 _"_ _Hinata, he's really down right now. I'm sending you because he needs to see that there are people out there that care about him. You can't hesitate or else he'll misinterpret it as something else. Right now, Naruto needs you and you can't hold back…do you understand?"_

'He thinks that I'm afraid of him not that I'm afraid to embarrass myself in front of him,' Hinata thought.

She straightened her back and her eyes filled with the fire of determination. She walked up to Naruto and gently, put forcefully tugged his shoulder so he would turn to look at her.

"I'm not leaving, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a sense of finality.

Naruto's eyebrows rose up and his face took an expression of confusion that Hinata thought was cute.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I came to check on my friend. I know you were hurt and I wanted to check on you because you're one of my p-precious people," Hinata blushed a bit but didn't break eye contact. Her heart was pounding a mile per minute.

Naruto felt his own blood rush to his cheeks, but not as obvious as Hinata's blush. He never really noticed that Hinata's eyes contained a light shade of lavender that seemed different than the other Hyuuga eyes he'd seen. It made her eyes seem kinder.

Naruto never felt so exposed before and it was unnerving for him. Hinata's eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. She certainly was an enigma, but him saying that was like the pot calling the kettle black.

"How can you think I'm someone precious…you know what I contain, right?" He paused to see Hinata's nod, "Then why?" Naruto said as he looked away so Hinata couldn't see his eyes that were filling with tears.

He couldn't look into those lovely lavender pools. They gave him so much false hope, it was too painful to look.

He wasn't given the choice when Hinata guided his face to look at hers. She smiled a soft smile that seemed to make his heart beat erratically.

"Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun is the boy that I have admired for so long. He's the strongest shinobi I know and he _will_ be Hokage one day, because he doesn't give up or back down, because that's his… no… _our_ nindo," Hinata said vehemently.

"Hinata…" Naruto was truly touched by the beautiful words she spoke to him. It was a complete contrast to what Sakura had said to him before.

"You've always been selfless and put others in front of you. No demon would ever do that. I don't think you remember this, but when we were little, you saved me from those bullies that were picking on me. You defended my honor when you fought against Neji-nii-san. You even put up a mask of happiness to hide how much you are hurting so you don't make those who actually care about you worry over you. No demon would ever do that…" Hinata said seriously.

Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata's speech. She had seen through his front where people who were considered geniuses did not. She also knew about the Kyuubi and she didn't care…For the first time since he entered the hospital, Naruto regained the small shine that was always in his eyes as well as a bit of hope.

Hinata noticed that Naruto's eyes were no longer dull like before and she smiled that she was able to help him, but she needed to push a little more.

"You've always been my inspiration, Naruto-kun. Whenever I was down and felt like giving up, I always thought about you. Seeing you like this hurts me because it would take a lot to bring you down. I want to help you Naruto-kun because I… you...are…my most precious person to me…" Hinata said the last part after hesitating slightly.

As much as Hinata wanted to say she loved him, she couldn't muster enough courage to say those words. Maybe she would get the chance to say them in the future…

Naruto felt a tear of joy slide out of his eye, but he couldn't care less. He was elated that he still had someone who believed in him.

"Hinata…thank you…You always know what to say to me to make me feel better, just like the time before I fought Neji. I don't think I would have won if I hadn't talked to you," Naruto said as he pulled the Hyuga into a hug.

Hinata's face invented a new shade of red with the blush she had on, but she returned the hug nevertheless. "I'll always be by your side as long as you want me there, Naruto-kun," She whispered in his ear.

'Hopefully we'll be by each other's sides for a very long time…' Hinata thought as she blushed again at her train of thought.

"I know I said that I thought you were a shy, dark, weirdo, but I was wrong, you are an amazing friend who is kind, smart and kinda cute, Hinata-chan," Naruto didn't know what possessed him to say the last part, but the –chan suffix seemed to fit very well and she was definitely cute.

Hinata's mind seemed to go into overdrive at what Naruto said and she did the one thing she hoped she wouldn't do…

…she fainted. (A/N Naruto's charm is super effective on the wild Hinata)

Naruto noticed Hinata go limp in his arms and looked to see her face was red and that she was unconscious. He idly noted that she was smiling a large grin.

Naruto chuckled a bit at Hinata's expression. "Someday, I'll figure out why you keep turning red and fainting around me, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he yawned a bit before he himself fell asleep.

It was a new morning in Konoha and everyone was still asleep except for the hospital staff and one overworked Sannin/Hokage. Tsunade had hardly got any sleep that night since she was still worried about the closest person to a son she had. She didn't doubt that Hinata could help him, but she had never seen that side of Naruto and he was the most unpredictable shinobi.

Tsunade, Shizune, and a nurse walked up to Naruto's room before the nurse opened it. What they saw had them mentally screaming 'kawaii'. Upon looking into Naruto's room, you would have seen Naruto and Hinata huddled up together in the hospital bed. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Hinata's waist while her hands were around his neck. Her head was also resting gently on Naruto's chest.

Tsunade didn't show it, but she was immensely relieved to see the small smile on Naruto's face. It wasn't a fake one either; it was one of his true smiles.

'Thank you for helping my little brat, Hinata…' thought Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to the attending nurse with a faux-stern façade. "I believe it is a hospital rule to not allow guests to stay past visiting hours…care to explain?" Tsunade said evenly.

The nurse was sweating bullets. "W-Well you s-see, Tsunade-sama, when I came to check on the patient, he and his little friend were already asleep and I thought it was too cute to separate them…" The nurse looked down in shame.

Tsunade nodded before she turned to Shizune. "Shizune, make sure this nurse gets a nice hefty bonus in her next pay-check. Consider a Hokage's satisfaction bonus," Tsunade winked at the awe-struck attendant.

"T-Thank you, Tsunade-sama, I really appreciate it!" The nurse bowed before she continued on her routine with a little hop in her step.

"That was nice of you to do, Tsunade-sama. I'll make sure she gets her bonus," Shizune chirped in.

Tsunade nodded before she looked at the sleeping pre-teens. She soon smiled a devious smile.

"Hey, Shizune…do you have a camera?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

Shizune seemed to understand what Tsunade was planning and smiled an equally devious smile.

"Yes I do, Tsunade-sama. How many photos would you like?" Shizune said as she pulled out a disposable camera.

"Take as many pictures as you can on that roll. I can't wait to see the brat's expression when he sees them," Tsunade chuckled in an eerily similar way to her former snake summoning teammate.

"I'm on it, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said and gave a mock-salute before she started to take pictures of the cute little couple.

20 minutes later was when Naruto started to wake up. He heard some girl giggles and he felt strange warmth on his chest and around his neck. He sleepily gripped the thing that was emitting the warmth closer to him which caused it to squeak…wait…

Naruto's eyes shot open to see to lavender pools staring back at him. He could also see that Hinata's face was beat red from the close proximity. The two stared at each other for a few moments but it was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Both pre-teens turned their heads to see a smiling Tsunade and Shizune. In Shizune's hands was a little camera.

Both pre-teens' eyes widened at the sight of the camera before they both scrambled to get it at the same time. Unfortunately, their legs were tangled which caused both of them to land unceremoniously on the ground. These incidents lead to some more laughter from the older Kunoichi and a couple more snapping from the camera.

After everything settled down, Tsunade had the two pre-teens sit down on while she gave a last examination on Naruto.

"Everything seems to be in order, Naruto. Your wounds will still need a couple more days to fully heal, but you're not in any danger," Tsunade said.

"Aww, I'm stuck here longer?" Naruto whined which lead to a chuckle from Hinata and Shizune. Tsunade smirked before she lightly bopped Naruto on the head.

"Yeah, you're stuck here, so deal with it! If I catch you trying to escape then I'll strap you to the bed for a month and give the Ichiraku's a year paid vacation!" Tsunade said seriously.

She had to stifle a giggle when Naruto paled as white as a sheet and pulled the covers up to his nose while shaking like a leaf.

"I'll be good…just don't take my ramen away! Naruto is a good boy!" Naruto rambled hysterically.

That proved to be too much for the kunoichi as they all fell over laughing, although Hinata's was more subdued. It was good to see Naruto back to his old self.

"Alright, Naruto, I have to go back to do some of my work. You're in a good condition and you'll be allowed to have visitors today. Also, that lecher Jiraiya has something he wants to ask you so don't be surprised if he pops in," Tsunade said as she and Shizune left the room.

"I-I have to go too, Naruto-kun…I've been here a while, and m-my clan might get worried. I'll be back later," Hinata said softly.

"I can't wait, Hinata-chan. I'll see you later and thank you, for everything," Naruto said as he smiled his true smile, causing Hinata to blush.

"You are welcome, Naruto-kun…Oh! Before I forget, I-I got t-these for you," Hinata shyly held up the orange flowers that she had forgotten on the counter. She placed them on the table next to Naruto and said one final goodbye before she left.

"You've got a real fine catch with that girl, brat," An unknown voiced echoed from Naruto's window.

To Naruto's credit, he didn't flinch or looked surprised by the intruder. "Hey Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-baa-chan said you would be visiting; I just didn't expect it to be so soon," Naruto replied as he looked at the smiling pervert.

Naruto's eyebrow rose in question to Jiraiya's mood. "What's with the look, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…" Jiraiya said casually. "I came to check on you last night, but instead I was greeted by the site of you cuddling up to your cute little girlfriend,"

Jiraiya's smile grew as he saw Naruto pale. "Alright, brat, I want details and I want them now!" Jiraiya said as he took out his notepad and pen.

"Nothing happened, Ero-Sennin! She's not my girlfriend, she was just comforting me after everything that happened," Naruto said the last part solemnly.

Jiraiya looked at his current pupil and saw how serious he was, so he decided to drop his perverted antics for now.

"Tsunade told me about everything that happened and I want to say that I'm sorry. I know it must have hurt, but I know it wouldn't be enough to bring you down," Jiraiya said seriously.

Naruto nodded his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was seriously still thinking of just ending his shinobi career. As much as Hinata and Tsunade helped him, he could still feel a part of him was missing.

"So what did you want to talk about, Ero-Sennin? I know you didn't come here just to talk," Naruto said seriously.

Jiraiya nodded his head and a small smile appeared on his face. "When did you get so perceptive, brat? You're right; I came here to ask you if you wanted to become my full time apprentice," Jiraiya answered.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Why would you want me as your apprentice? There are many others who are probably smarter and stronger than me…"

Jiraiya bopped Naruto on top of his head. "OW! What the hell, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto yelled as he rubbed the bump left by Jiraiya.

"The Naruto I know would never talk like that. I hit you to knock some sense into you. You're right, I could have trained a genius. But, you have something a genius doesn't. You have the heart and the drive to become something great and I'm going to help you," Jiraiya said seriously.

"Plus, training geniuses is not fun. They already know everything and they barely learn anything through hard work," Jiraiya said half-jokingly.

Naruto was silent for a second as he thought over what Jiraiya said. "Okay, Jiraiya-sensei, I accept. I need to become stronger so I can protect those who are precious to me."

Jiraiya smiled and shuffled Naruto's hair. "Okay kid, after you get out of the hospital I'm going to take you on a training trip. We'll be leaving Konoha for three years so you should say goodbye to your friends."

Naruto's eyes widened at Jiraiya's words. 'Three years? I'll be gone for that long…' Naruto thought, but he didn't voice it. He just nodded his head and Jiraiya left via window.

Hokage Tower: Council Chamber

Tsunade was having a good day until an emergency council meeting was called by the civilian council. Usually the civilian council couldn't call this sort of meetings unless it was a danger to the village. The only plausible explanation would be that they felt Naruto's tantrum from yesterday and they were scared…

…it turned out that Tsunade hit the nail on the head.

"Tsunade-sama, we all felt that energy being released. Is the fox still contained?" asked a worried civilian member.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't contained, then would we even be here right now?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"The boy is obviously losing his control! He used that beast's power during the Chuunin exams and now he's releasing its power for no reason!" screamed a frantic civilian followed by more frantic members.

Surprisingly, there were members on the civilian side who just rolled their eyes at the absurd behavior of their peers. The shinobi side seemed a little tense, but they weren't jumping to any conclusions.

"QUIET!" Tsunade commanded.

"Yesterday after Naruto woke up from his grievous injuries, a kunoichi, who shall remain anonymous, started to berate him and his team for his failure to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade gave a pointed look at a pink haired councilwoman.

"This Kunoichi's actions, along with the excess yokai chakra in his system, seemed to trigger his emotional response and he subconsciously channeled the Kyubi's energy. It was a freak accident that happened because of different factors. I did the medical procedure myself and his system seems to be clean of Yokai chakra," Tsunade said with a hint of finality.

"Tsunade-sama, this is most troubling. The boy is obviously losing control. We must do something before matters get out of hand," Homura said.

"I have to agree with my colleague, Tsunade-sama. The boy has always been emotionally erratic and now his emotions are starting to tap into the fox's power. How do we know if the fox is not influencing him when he uses the yokai chakra?" Koharu asked.

"I have already taken measures. My teammate, Jiraiya has agreed to take Naruto as his apprentice. Jiraiya is the best at Fuinjutsu in our village so he will be able to monitor Naruto's seal. He wills also traveling with Jiraiya so he won't even be in the village for a couple of years," Tsunade explained.

Tsunade looked at the shinobi council side and saw that most of them seemed to be appeased with her decision. Some of the civilians seemed happy with her decision while others looked flabbergasted.

"But Tsunade-sama, shouldn't the boy be punished for failing his mission?" asked a rather dumb civilian member.

Tsunade raised eyebrow at the absurd question. "What did Naruto do to warrant punishment during that mission?" Tsunade decided to humor the idiots.

"He failed to retrieve the Uchiha and some say he was the reason why Uchiha-sama left!" some said.

Everyone with a brain cell rolled their eyes at the pathetic excuse. "We think it would be better to exile the boy." said another idiot...Err…councilmen…

"So you want to exile Naruto…" Tsunade said eerily calm.

"If you are going to exile him for failing a mission then you will also have to exile Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Neji Hyuga as well," Tsunade said seriously.

The shinobi members who were related to the members stood up in protest, but Tsunade quickly silenced them.

"As I recall, I sent that team to retrieve the wayward Uchiha and that I sent a _team_ , not just _Naruto_. If you are willing to exile him for failing this mission then you are going to exile his teammates as well. I placed Shikamaru Nara in charge of the mission, not Naruto Uzumaki. So if you want to exile Naruto, then you will also have to exile the Nara heir, Akimichi heir, the Inuzuka Matron's son, and the Hyuga prodigy as well," Tsunade said with finality.

Some of the civilians seemed to nod their heads to show that they won't be taking steps forward in banning Naruto, while the ones who were still contemplating it were hit with a wave of killing intent from the shinobi whose children participated in that mission.

"We withdraw our petition, Tsunade-sama," one of the civilians said shakily.

"Yeah, I thought you would," Tsunade responded with a smug smirk.

"Oh, and Naruto and Jiraiya will be leaving around next week," Tsunade said as she finally got to end the hellish meeting.

One Week Later: Konoha Front Gate

Naruto was standing in front of the gate with Jiraiya. He had a backpack with all his valuable items inside of them. Three years was a long time, so he kept everything he could with him. He had said goodbye to all his friends the previous day so all that was left was to leave.

"You ready, brat?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto sighed before he looked up at the Hokage monument. It faintly looked like the Third and Fourth Hokages' faces were smiling down at him. He smiled back before he turned to his master/teacher.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Naruto responded.

Jiraiya nodded before he started to walk ahead. Naruto followed, but he took one last look at his village. "When I return, I won't be the same annoying brat as I am now. I will become a shinobi that would make the Hokages proud to acknowledge. That's a promise, dattebayo!"

Naruto turned around and started to go after Jiraiya. Before he caught up, he heard his name being called faintly. He turned around to see Hinata running to him. His eyes widened slightly and he felt his heartbeat quicken for some reason.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed from both exhaustion and exertion. She still wasn't used to Naruto calling her, "Hinata-chan."

"I c-came to s-say goodbye o-one more time to you…" Hinata said as she was catching her breath.

Naruto smiled at his most precious person. Hinata had easily became that person to him after what she said to him in the hospital.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan, it means a lot to me that you would see me off," Naruto said as he hugged the girl in front of him.

Hinata "eeped" from the hug, but she hugged back. They slowly moved away, almost as if they didn't want to. The stood awkwardly, shuffling a bit before Hinata finally spoke.

"I'm g-going t-to miss y-you, Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered before she sprinted away like she was on fire.

Naruto stood there for a bit, staring after her as he tried to gather his swirling emotions.

A giggle snapped Naruto out of his delirium to see Jiraiya writing furiously into his notebook while giggling. "Naruto, my boy, you and your pretty little girlfriend are a goldmine of ideas," Jiraiya said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"S-Shut up, E-Ero-Sennin," Naruto stuttered as he started to chase the perverted hermit.

Jiraiya just laughed as he sped up to avid Naruto's grasp. "Hahahaha, I can see it now! "Icha Icha: Denial". The lovely, yet shy, princess of the village tries to teach a socially inept boy the ways of the heart! It'll appeal to lunkheads like you and my female audience!"

"You mean all two of them, Ero-Sennin? It doesn't matter because I'm going to shred that notebook!" Naruto yelled as he chased the perverted hermit into the sunset.

Chapter: End

A/N

There you go!

That's all for this one, see ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and Welcome to the 6th chapter! I hope you're still liking it~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Damn it…Nor do I own Pirates of the Caribbean (you'll know which part it is when you read it)

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 **"Demon talk"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

A Blond Hyuga

Chapter 6

1 ½ years later: Somewhere in Lightning Country

It had been one and half years since Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha. Jiraiya had not wasted anytime in getting started with Naruto's training. He had Naruto relearn all the basics, since his fundamentals were amateur at best. That didn't mean he didn't do his other research…far from it actually. He took a page from his protégé's book and used his shadow clones to do his peep-spy-OBSERVING. The best part was that every time Jiraiya would get caught, the clone would just disperse before anyone recognized him. It didn't have the same thrill as being there in person, but it was painless and he was still able to focus on Naruto's development so it was the best of both worlds.

"Okay, that's enough for today, Naruto," Jiraiya said as he stepped out of his defensive stance

Jiraiya had put Naruto through his paces today and it showed. The unstoppable machine known as Naruto was on all fours and panting heavily. Jiraiya used Naruto's unlimited stamina against him by making Naruto waste all his chakra (which was a lot) on making clones that would do various chakra exercises or studying things he missed in the academy.

With the original body, Jiraiya would make Naruto work out on a routine that Gai would think was too much. Of course Naruto, being Naruto, accepted the challenge head on. It wouldn't have been too bad, if his clone memories didn't distract him every time they dispersed. Every time Naruto would get distracted, he would have to restart his current exercise test from the beginning. Jiraiya would wait until Naruto was almost done before he would signal a clone to disperse. Which would cause Naruto to falter and he would have to try again. He said he did this so Naruto would become more accustomed to unexpected attacks, but Naruto thought the old Pervert was getting back at him for all the times he ruined his research opportunities.

Soon Naruto was able to regain his breath and he pulled himself to the makeshift campsite where he and Jiraiya resided.

"We're having beef stew tonight," Jiraiya said as he stirred the ladle that was in a large bowl.

Naruto grunted in acknowledgement as he collapsed onto the log near the campfire.

"I know you always ate ramen, but I've told you before, you need to eat other things to balance out your diet," Jiraiya said seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind, mom," Naruto said sarcastically.

Jiraiya just lightly bopped him on the head before handing him a bowl of stew. The two ate in companionable silence while staring at the stars above.

"So…we've been gone for a while now…" Naruto stated as he stared at the moon. It reminded him of the beautiful lavender orbs of the girl who had snuck into his heart.

"Don't worry brat, your princess is still waiting for you. She's head over heels for you so you've got nothing to worry about," Jiraiya said before he gave a boisterous laugh.

Jiraiya noticed that Naruto wasn't laughing with him or looked relieved. He had a rare look on his face. His façade showed he was contemplating something.

"Oi brat, what's going through that rock of a skull of yours?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto just turned to his sensei and sighed before he looked down. "Jiraiya, what does it mean to be in love?" Naruto asked just above a whisper.

Jiraiya's playful side faded away when he say that his pupil was dead serious. Jiraiya sighed before he looked up at the starry night.

"Ain't that the million dollar question…?" Jiraiya said sarcastically, "To be honest with you, Naruto, it's the greatest and the worst feeling in the world. When you're in love and it's reciprocated, you feel like you're on top of the world and nothing can stop you. When it's unrequited, it's the most painful feeling that one can feel. It's also so confusing because love isn't logical. It just...happens," Jiraiya finished.

"Heh, I know the feeling. To be honest with you, Pervy Sage, I didn't think I could fall for someone who was my complete opposite. When I think about her, everything feels at ease and I can just relax. It's insane though, she's always on my mind and it makes me nervous…" Naruto muttered at the end.

"Love is scary because it makes you feel things that you've never thought you could feel. It's odd like that. You've got a good thing with Hinata. The way she acts around you is an obvious sign that she has some strong feelings for you and now you know your own. A couple years isn't going to change her opinion about. It might just strengthen your bond since you now realize how much you need her in your life," Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, but you never answered my question, Pervy Sage, you just described how it feels…" Naruto said lightly.

Jiraiya laughed lightly. "To be in love…it's the ultimate commitment. It's a sign of trust and maturity that shouldn't be taken lightly. It means your heart is willing to share everything about you in hopes that person will do the same for you," Jiraiya said sagely.

Naruto hummed in agreement before he turned back to the night sky. "I feel like that, but I'm still scared…There are many things that could happen if Hinata-chan became involved with me…" Naruto said seriously.

"So?" Jiraiya said in a deadpan fashion. "You've never let anything stop you before…you know what is going to happen if she gets involved and without a doubt she is going to get involved so your only option is to get stronger to protect her and everyone else. You've never backed away from a challenge, and I seriously doubt you will now," Jiraiya finished.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You know me too well sensei…It's kinda late, I think we've had enough heart to heart conversations for tonight," Naruto said as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah, I started to feel like a pussy with all this emotional crap," Jiraiya joked which got a laugh out of his pupil. "In all seriousness though, you can talk to me when you need too, brat. You don't have to bottle it up. It's actually unhealthy if you do."

"I'll keep that in mind, sensei," Naruto said as he went into his tent.

Jiraiya waited a couple seconds before he signaled his clone to come out of hiding. "Did you get all that?"

"Of course, I'm the gallant Toad Sage, Jiraiya! This task was easy considering my skills!" the clone puffed out his chest which caused the real Jiraiya to roll his eyes.

"I didn't know I was this cocky…" Jiraiya muttered to himself as the clone handed him the notebook with the transcript of his and Naruto's conversation.

"This will make an excellent chapter in my new book. Women will be swooning over the hardened but profound sensei as he guides his wayward student about the ways of the heart…I can't wait till we get back to Konoha to finish our research with these two," The original rambled.

"Who would have thought that the Hyuga heiress and the village pariah would make such a research worthy couple?" The clone said nonchalantly before he gained a perverse look. "You know…Hyuga women tend to fill out earlier than regular Kunoichi…"

Both Jiraiya's started to chuckle perversely. "Lucky brat…" they said at the same time.

"Lucky us, we'll be even richer because of those two! Icha Icha: Denial will be our best work ever!" The clone exclaimed before he and Jiraiya felt a massive wave of killing intent.

They turned ashen pale as they saw their Jinchuriki pupil stalking over to them with the Kyubi cloak already around him.

"Err…I think I hear my mother calling!" The clone said as he dispersed.

"Traitor…" Jiraiya muttered before he experienced the second worst beating of his life.

Back in Konoha

"A-Achoo!" Hinata sniffed lightly, rubbing her nose. 'Was someone talking about me?'

"Hinata! Where is my sake!"

Hinata jumped in surprise, rushing to get Tsunade's "I won't work late to finish paperwork without sake," sake. "Coming Shishou!"

A Few Weeks Later

Naruto had forgiven Jiraiya after he torched the pervert's notes. The two were currently walking into a non-descript village. The two were walking at a leisurely pace while paying attention to their surroundings. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the group of men observing them from the rooftops. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"So where are we going, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as he rested his hands in his pockets.

"We're going to gather some information," Jiraiya said with a perverted smile.

"I really don't like that look, Pervy Sage…" Naruto said nervously.

Naruto's intuition proved to be right because Jiraiya lead them to a brothel house. Naruto placed his head in his palms while Jiraiya giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Why the hell are we here, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto muttered through his hands.

"Here's a little secret, Naruto. Brothel houses are the best place to gather information. No one expects a prostitute or a stripper to be listening in on your conversation. They also know how to coerce information out of men without making it seem obvious. Most of my informants work in brothel houses as courtesans or bartenders," Jiraiya said seriously.

"I never really thought about it that way…" Naruto responded.

"Of course you wouldn't. Konoha forbids their Kunoichi from having to do missions like this. Compared to other Shinobi Villages, Konoha has the greatest respect for their Kunoichi. Sure some can request a seduction mission if they want, but Konoha will never force them to do one," Jiraiya said.

"But why would someone volunteer for such a mission?" Naruto asked confused.

"There could be any number of reasons Naruto…They could get a thrill about seducing men or maybe they just wanted to experience it. The reasons differ for every person. Hell some men even sign up for it. The point is that Konoha doesn't force seduction missions like how some other villages do so I'm not surprised that you didn't know the true purposes to the brothel houses. Didn't Kakashi teach you to look underneath the underneath?" Jiraiya said playfully at the end.

Naruto just looked away in embarrassment for not thinking about it earlier. Jiraiya earned back another notch of respect from Naruto for their brief conversation. Of course Jiraiya had to ruin the moment with another perverted comment.

"Of course I wouldn't mind looking underneath the underneath of these women's clothing…" Jiraiya giggled perversely as one of the women waved to him in a sensual manner.

"Don't wait up for me, brat! I've got to gather information…like that chick's bra size…" Jiraiya muttered the last part to himself as he ran into the brothel house like a kid going into a candy store.

"Stupid Ero-Sennin…" Naruto muttered as he walked off in the opposite direction.

He didn't know how long he was walking or where he was going, but Naruto found himself on the outskirts of the nameless village. He just stood there as he watched the sun lower itself past the horizon. He felt calm for a little while as he watched the orange sky.

Naruto suddenly tensed as he felt multiple chakra signatures coming towards him. He narrowly dodged a blow that was aimed at his head and hit his assailant with a powerful spin kick which knocked his assailant into one of his partners. Naruto turned around and felt his blood run cold. There were 5 men standing in front of him and all were clad in black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"Akatsuki…" Naruto muttered to himself as he thought through different plans to try to escape. Even with his training, he didn't think he could fight against 5 Akatsuki members at once.

"Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. You will be coming with us…" The main Akatsuki member said.

"Like hell I will!" Naruto shouted back and got into the defensive stance Jiraiya had taught him.

"It wasn't a request," The man said as he charged Naruto head on as his teammates flanked him in a 5-pointed star formation.

Naruto summoned a shadow clone who threw the original in the air as the five men converged on the clone. The clone dispersed, but it did its purpose by getting the real Naruto out of the way.

The original summoned another clone that launched him away from the Akatsuki members and towards the village. He also summoned at least 20 clones and had them run in different directions so he could confuse or separate the Akatsuki members.

It would have worked if the Akatsuki members hadn't decided to stay together and hadn't placed a marker on the original Naruto when he wasn't looking.

Naruto was forced to turn around as he noticed that his clone misdirection wasn't working, and if he went any further, civilians would soon be caught in the crossfire. Naruto decided that he would have to use a whole bunch of high powered jutsus to alert his perverted sensei of his whereabouts.

"Last chance to come peacefully, Uzumaki," The leader said to Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond, instead he created five clones which made their own Rasengans in each hand. It was at this point that Naruto realized that his Jutsu library was very limited.

Other Side of the Village

Jiraiya was enjoying his time with his lovely ladies and a bottle of sake. He had actually gathered his Intel about half an hour ago, but he decided that his apprentice could use a break and he could use some relaxation.

"Tell us another riveting tale Jiraiya-dono," the brunette bombshell that was attached to his right arm said.

"Of course I will, beautiful! You see this one time I was stranded on a deserted island for months. I managed to escape by tying a couple of sea turtle-" Jiraiya's plagiarized tale was interrupted by a loud explosion.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he immediately went into serious mode. He jumped out of the establishment and ran towards the source of the explosion. He knew, without a doubt, that Naruto was somehow involved in this mess. He doubled his pace so he could get to the epicenter of the chaos.

It was madness on the streets. People were running around and dust from collapsed building clouded their vision, causing more panic. Finally Jiraiya was able to get to his destination and what he saw filled him with untold fury.

Jiraiya saw an Akatsuki member holding a wounded Naruto by the throat will while Naruto's arm hung limply to his side. Jiraiya quickly made a Rasengan and sent the Akatsuki member flying. Once he was sure that the member was down for good, Jiraiya went to his fallen pupil.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Jiraiya asked with concern laced through his voice.

Naruto coughed a bit before he accepted Jiraiya's helping hand. "Yes, I'm okay, Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto said as he coughed some more.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and he gave a devastating punch to Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes widened before his henge fell off to reveal a man with black hair and an Akatsuki cloak.

The man coughed more before he turned his pained look to Jiraiya's cold gaze. "How'd you know I wasn't the kid?" the man had to ask.

"Naruto never calls me 'Jiraiya-sensei,' he always calls me 'Ero-Sennin,' or 'Pervy Sage,' but never 'Jiraiya-sensei.' Now where is he?" Jiraiya said menacingly.

The man just chuckled before staring defiantly at Jiraiya. "He's long gone from here. Maybe you'll find his corpse after we extract the Kyuubi from him!" The man started to laugh hysterically before foam started to fill his mouth.

Jiraiya let out a curse as he threw the body away. He was really angry with himself for letting his godson get captured. He could only pray that he could find him in time.

Unknown Location

Darkness was all Naruto saw and was aware of. He couldn't remember anything and he felt all his limbs being restrained. It was odd, but he felt extremely tired as well. He felt physically exhausted and he couldn't feel his chakra.

"WAKE UP!" a voiced yelled and then Naruto felt a fist collide into his face.

Naruto opened his eyes, but closed them quickly when he noticed that he was in a sterile, white room with a floodlight shining directly into his eyes. His bleary vision was able to make out two figures standing in front of him.

"Must you be so forceful, you brute," a second voice said. It had that uneasy, silky tone that Orochimaru used in the Forest of Death, Naruto recalled.

"I lost three men bringing this brat back so excuse me if I'm a little pissed!" The taller man said to the smaller one. The small one waved off the man's hostility.

"Well at least you woke him," the smaller man said as both of them turned to the awoken Naruto.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" Naruto said as strongly as he could, which wasn't very.

The bigger man punched Naruto in his stomach, causing all the air to expel out of Naruto as he lurched forward.

"Now, now, if you beat him to a pulp now, then you won't have anything to do later," the smaller man said seriously.

The bigger man grunted before he walked out of the room.

"Now that the barbarian has left, we can finally chat, Naruto-kun," the smaller man said in a deceptively smooth voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with me," Naruto rasped out.

"My name is Hiruko, and what I want? I want what makes you special," Hiruko said with a sinister smile.

"You want the Kyuubi? So you do work for the Akatsuki!" Naruto said.

To his surprise, Hiruko just chuckled. "No I do not work for the Akatsuki. That was just a ploy to throw off any search that comes for you. They will suspect the Akatsuki holding you while in actuality you are here," Hiruko said as he gestured to the neon white room.

"So, where is here and who do you work for?" Naruto asked confused.

"You'll know eventually, Naruto-kun. After all, my employer is interested in your heritage," Hiruko said smoothly.

Naruto just snorted. "Good luck with that, buddy. I'm an orphan. I don't have a heritage," Naruto said smugly since he denied the man what he wanted. To his surprise again, Hiruko just chuckled.

"Everyone comes from somewhere, Naruto-kun and I know who your parents are. It was actually the reason why I was allowed to send my employer's men after you," Hiruko said.

This peaked Naruto's interest. Even though he was tied down and had no access to his chakra, he still wanted to know who his parents were, especially since it was the reason he was in this current predicament.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Eager are we? Well I don't know if I should tell you?" Hiruko teased

"Tell me, dammit!" Naruto yelled hoarsely.

This actually amused Hiruko even more, "You are in no position to be making demands, but I do want to see how you will react to this revelation," Hiruko said as he circled around Naruto.

"Your mother was a Konoha Kunoichi that was originally born in Uzushiogakure. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Wait, why do I have my mother's last name?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Hiruko smiled that serpentine smirk that looked so much like Orochimaru. "Well, it will be obvious to you when you hear who your father is. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Your father is the Yellow Flash and he's the one who sealed the fox within you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he processed everything Hiruko just said. "No…NO! YOU'RE LYING, YOU HAVE TO BE!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

Hiruko seemed to be amused by Naruto's outburst. "What do I gain from lying to you? Nothing, that's what, I have to admit your reaction is quite entertaining. What's the matter? Can't handle the fact that your father condemned you to save your precious village? Did it bring back old wounds of watching other kids with their parents?" Hiruko taunted.

"Shut up…SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, red in the face with anger.

"Well, it looks like I have other things to do, but before I go, here is a little parting gift…enjoy!" Hiruko said as he pulled out a photo of a red hair woman with her arms wrapped around the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto stared at the picture for who knows how long. So many emotions whirled around him as he gazed at the smiling faces of his parents. He felt angry, sad, betrayed, but he also felt relieved somewhat happy. He finally knew that his parents were great shinobi, but he felt so betrayed by his father.

Naruto slipped into his mindscape so he could avoid seeing their smiling faces. It was too much for him to see them so happy. He looked at the cage that held back the greatest Bijuu on the planet. What he saw shocked him.

Naruto stared at the fox behind the bars. There were shackles all over him and what looked like pikes sticking threw its palms. Naruto walked closer to the fox and he could hear slight whimpers of pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said as he stared into the pain filled eyes of the fox.

"Seals…" it whimpered out. "They have placed many seals over the main one…" Kyuubi gasped out.

"Can't you just overcharge them, Kyubi?" Naruto asked desperately.

"…No…Power…being siphoned off…so tired…must rest…Don't…Don't die on me…Ningen…I am…only resting…need…need…to recover…" Kyuubi panted out as he closed its massive eyes.

"Oi fox…this isn't funny…wake up! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Naruto said desperately.

Even if he hated the fox, it was Naruto's only companion and his only constant Naruto really had. Without the fox, Naruto felt something he never really felt before. He felt truly alone. He was alone when he was younger, but now he didn't have the fox's chakra to give him some sense of stability.

Naruto was knocked out of his mindscape when a fist collided with his jaw. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty. Now it's time for us to have some fun," The man from before had returned.

Naruto didn't reply. He just spat out the blood from his mouth onto his assailant, this lead to a new flurry of strikes.

From behind a glass panel, Hiruko and one of his assistants watched on. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Hiruko-sama?" The assistant asked.

"Yes, I do. Every time that brute inflicts a wound onto Naruto-kun, the fox subconsciously sends it's chakra to the damaged area. We'll be able to fill the siphoning seals in nearly half the time with this method. Besides, that barbarian of a Raikage said he wanted Naruto-kun to be broken in every sense so he could be 'remolded,'" Hiruko rolled his eyes at the last part.

"You don't believe he can be remolded, Hiruko-sama?" the assistant asked.

"I don't think he can be broken. He's been through worse in his own village, I doubt these cretins will be able to break him. It doesn't matter to me though. I'm only concerned about the Kyuubi's chakra and his DNA," Hiruko finished.

"Hmm, he's going to 15 in a couple of months," the assistant said absent-mindedly.

Hiruko smirked. "Well why don't we get him a special birthday present than…?"

4 Months Later

Naruto didn't know how long he was bound to the sterile white room, but it felt like he was there for years. He couldn't sleep because the lights would be constantly on him and he would always be in pain from his most recent "interrogation." It was the same routine for only Kami knows how long. He would be woken up whenever he tried to sleep, then he would be used as a human punching bag for about an hour or two. The medics would come and treat him to the bare minimum and give him some slop to eat. After that the real torture began.

He would be isolated for what seemed like day. There was nothing to do but to think. He thought about his current situation, he thought about his life back in Konoha, he thought about his friends, he even thought about his parents. His thoughts would take odd twists and turns, sometimes they would be happy about everything and he was able to maintain some hope that he might be able to go home. Soon those thoughts became very dark.

He would question what was there left in Konoha. He would think about how the villagers ignored his father's wishes. He remembered a long time ago that the Sandaime had told him that Yondaime wanted him to be a hero to the village.

At first, he despised his father for what he did to him. But when you're trapped in a room with only your thoughts, you tend to think things over. He thought objectively what his father did to him. What would he have done if he was put in the same situation. Eventually, Naruto accepted what his father did to him and he started to respect him for trusting him to carry this burden. Naruto concluded that his father didn't expect Konoha to react so negatively to his Jinchuriki status. He really found it hard to blame the man when he had to make an impossible decision.

Naruto then remembered that his father had essentially damned his own soul to the depths of the Shinigami's stomach to protect the village. He remembered that the Sandaime had used the same seal and he asked Jiraiya about the mechanics of it. Once he found out about the ultimate sacrifice, he wept for the tortured souls of the Hokages. Now he wept for his father's soul that was trapped forever in a fight with part of the nine-tailed demon fox.

His father gave up everything so he could live, to save the village and Naruto started to feel ashamed that he held the man with such animosity not too long ago. He had forgiven his father for what he did to him.

Naruto turned his gaze from the man who looked just like him to the woman who was his mother. Naruto had to admit, she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her vibrant red hair was swaying in the wind and her bright violet eyes shined with happiness and love. She smiled at his father who smiled back with equal amount of love. He didn't know much about either of them except their names, but he could see that they really loved each other. After all; a picture is worth a thousand words.

Naruto wished that he could share the love he had with someone like his parents did. His dark thoughts kept echoing that no one would love a monster like him and he probably won't even survive the place he was currently in. Oddly enough, he was able to quell his traitorous thoughts when he pictured Hinata. If he was honest with himself, Naruto would probably say that it was Hinata's image that kept him same throughout this whole ordeal. The thought of her waiting for him in Konoha kept silencing his constantly dreary thoughts, but then what if she moved on? He had been gone for, he estimated, about 2 years.

For some reason though, he felt like Hinata wouldn't have moved on. It was a weird feeling but it stopped the downward spiral of his thoughts.

After a few more months of the same routine, Naruto was able to figure out his role. He was some key to a lab experiment. Hiruko would check on him and usually try to get a rise out of the blond. From the fragments of information he got from Hiruko, Naruto was able to piece together some clues about what was going on. Hiruko needed him because his mother's clan had a ridiculously long life span and because his employer wants to have access to his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) which required his father's blood to activate the seals.

One day, Hiruko's goons dragged Naruto out of the white room and into a laboratory. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. There were machines all over and human sized test tubes against the wall. In the center of the room was a surgery table with a single fluorescent light above it. The goons dragged Naruto to the tables and strapped him to it. They also tore off his ragged shirt so his torso was exposed.

This was the first time Naruto was able to see his seal. He could see at least 5 other seals surrounding the main seal and they were pulsating red. That couldn't be good.

Hiruko came up to the restrained Naruto. He was dressed in a surgeon's outfit and had a white mask covering his face. "Ah, you are about to be part of something momentous!" Hiruko cackled in glee.

"Oh and what would that be, Hiruko-teme?" Naruto sneered.

"I see you're still using that unbecoming nickname, Naruto-kun. Well it doesn't matter, you are about to be a part of one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs in human history. We're going to be giving birth to your children!" Hiruko said.

Naruto just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Confused? Well you should be. Without any context that sentence shouldn't have made any sense," Hiruko responded casually.

"What we are doing is we're trying to clone a child so that they will possess the fabled Byakugan. We have the Hyuuga Heiress's DNA, but we weren't able to do anything productive with it. Now that we have you, we'll be able to manipulate the DNA with the Kyuubi chakra and your Uzumaki traits to negate the damaging properties of the Kyuubi," Hiruko finished.

"How the hell did you get Hinata-chan's DNA? I swear to Kami that if you had hurt her, I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Naruto roared.

"Who is this Hinata-chan that you speak of? Could she be the Hyuga heiress? We acquired this blood over 12 years ago. Hmmm, I wonder how intimate your relationship with this Hinata-chan is…" Hiruko said smoothly.

Despite his current predicament, Naruto blushed at Hiruko's choice of words and looked away, much to the amusement of Hiruko.

"Well I guess you should feel lucky then, you're going to be the father of this Hinata-chan's children…well if everything goes according to plan…oh by the way this is going to be excruciatingly painful," Hiruko said as he made 5 incisions where the seals were.

Some of the other scientists and medics came over and attached a lagged machine to Naruto's torso. The machine had these weird tubes attached to it and the medics inserted the tubes into the incisions that Hiruko made.

Naruto felt some discomfort, but he didn't feel a lot of pain. That is until he they turned on the machine. Blinding pain seared through out his body as he felt the machine suck the chakra out of his body. It felt like he was being torn into two pieces. As much as Naruto resisted, he couldn't hold in his screams of pain for any longer.

Hiruko smirked as he heard Naruto's cries of anguish. He looked over to his control panel to see that the percentage bar was only at 10%. "Well, it seems like we've got a long way to go," Hiruko said to himself.

It felt like hours of torture for Naruto. He was in so much pain, but he couldn't scream anymore since his throat was hoarse. There was sheen of sweat covering his forehead and he was panting heavily.

"Okay, we've reached maximum capacity, starting phase two," Hiruko announced as he flipped a switch. The red chakra went from the red machine to the three test tubes that were adjacent to it. The scientist operating the machine started flipping some switches as the chakra was sent into the tube.

Naruto, Hiruko, and the scientists watched in morbid fascination as they watched the globs of flesh start growing with the red chakra surrounding them like a blanket. The globs continued to grow until they started to resemble a human form.

"It's working!" Hiruko exclaimed as he continued to observe the monitors. Finally the process was coming to an end. Naruto could barely make out the features of the children in the tube since his vision was blurred from unshed tears and the pain.

Soon the sounds of water being drained echoed the through the room. It was soon replaced by the sounds of three infantile cries.

Hiruko walked over to the extremely tired Naruto and smirked. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, you're the father of triplets," Naruto was able to hear before he finally blacked out.

Chapter End

A/N There you go! The kids are finally born! Surprised that there's more than one?

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and Welcome back!

WARNING: You may or may not need a tissue for this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…hehe now they won't suspect me when something dumb happens in the manga. }:)

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

" _Ephasis"_

"YELLING"

" **Jutsu"**

 **"Demon talk"**

' **Demon Thoughts'**

A Blond Hyuuga

Chapter 7

Hiruko's Laboratory

Scientists were monitoring the screens that contained the vitals of their three greatest breakthroughs. They were immensely proud of their accomplishment, but there was a slight hiccup that they were trying to figure out. It had been about 3 weeks since the experiment and all was going well until one of the scientists noticed that the children were growing at an accelerated rate. All three of them were growing at a dangerous rate and the scientists were trying to find out the cause.

"Have you discovered anything?" Hiruko asked sternly as he stared at the three pods that contained the children.

"Yes, we have, Hiruko-sama. The children have excess Kyuubi chakra in their systems and it is causing the accelerated growth. The thing is…they are absorbing each other's source when they are near each other. The larger of the Kyuubi chakra siphons off the lower one and currently all three are battling for dominance. That is why we put them in the separate pods," Hiruko's assistant said.

"I see…do you have a solution to this unexpected mishap?" Hiruko asked.

"We do have one, Hiruko-sama. We can place the children with their father. The siphoning seals on him are still active and it will drain the Kyuubi chakra back to the father since even in his weakened state, he still contains more Kyuubi chakra than the three children combined."

Hiruko smirked. He loved to have an opportunity to mess with Naruto and this seemed like it would benefit his project as well; a double victory in his book.

"Prepare the children. I think it's time for them to see their father," Hiruko said with a smirk as his assistant bowed and went to do his task.

Naruto's Cell

Naruto woke up with one of the biggest headaches ever. Since Hiruko-teme's experiment, Naruto had been waking up with headaches that were worse than hangovers. He did notice a few things though. He woke up in a different cell than he had been in before. This cell wasn't as eye-offending as the sterile white cell and he wasn't strapped to a chair. He had chains wrapped around both his arms and his legs, but they did give him some very limited movement.

'A lot better than that stupid chair…I think I have splinters in my ass…, Naruto thought bitterly.

He thought about why he wasn't rescued yet. He wondered if Ero-Sennin was looking for him or if he was still hanging around those sluts in the brothel houses. As much as he tried, he couldn't contain the bitterness he had for the Toad Sage. Still, it was his fault for wandering too far off. He trusted Jiraiya with his life so he had to keep hoping that perverted sage would rescue him soon.

Soon the door to his cell was slammed open and Hiruko walked in with that smirk that always pissed Naruto off.

"Ah, it is good to see you awake, Naruto-kun. How do you like your new cell?" Hiruko said with a faux-pleasant voice.

"Oh it's great now! You know now instead of being strapped down, I'm chained down!" Naruto said as he raised his fist in fake exuberance. Naruto looked confused when the chain started to pull his hand back down.

"This a special type of chains, Naruto-kun. Every time you move outside your range of motion, the chains will force your body back to its original position and tighten its resistance," Hiruko said as he stepped just outside the range of Naruto's fist.

Naruto lunged at Hiruko, but he was pulled back by the chains. "Crap, you weren't joking…" Naruto muttered as the chains released the resistance and Naruto sat back down.

"My my…you are still quite hostile, but that can be expected from someone like you." This comment elicited a growl from Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun, I came here to give you a special gift…or should I say gifts…" Hiruko smirked as Naruto's eyebrow rose in question.

Hiruko snapped his fingers and his assistants wheeled in three carriages holding the three children. Naruto's eyes widened as this was the first time he had seen his children. He absent-mindedly noted that his headache had dissipated. Now if only his other aches and pains would leave as well.

"We'll leave them in your care for now. Maybe this will teach you how to restrain yourself. You definitely wouldn't hurt your own family, would you?" Hiruko asked rhetorically as his assistants placed the three children in front of Naruto like how a prey would offer a sacrifice to its predator.

Hiruko and his lackeys walked out of the room, but Naruto didn't pay any attention to them. He was focused on the three children in front of him; his children.

His cerulean eyes stared into the three different pairs of eyes that stared back at him.

The first one he looked at was a boy. The boy stared at him with the same cerulean blue eyes he had. The little boy had very short, spiky, ink-blue (indigo?) hair. Naruto laughed a bit at that. The boy was like his mini-clone, but had his mother's hair color.

Naruto also noticed that this boy was quite active because the little baby kept moving his little arms and legs as if he was a turned upside down turtle. He saw that this boy had the same spark of mischievousness in his eyes as Naruto had when he would pull a prank or had an idea for a prank. If it wasn't for the hair and lack of whisker marks, this boy would have been his exact clone.

Naruto turned his gazed to his second child. He had to stifle a gasp as he looked at his baby girl. The baby girl had short bright-red hair and bright violet eyes. He had seen these characteristics before on the picture of his mother. The little girl had a small, round, and slightly chubby face. Actually the shape and the look of her face seemed to take more after Hinata than his mother's or his. Naruto chuckled a bit.

This little girl was a red-headed version of Hinata. She even had those big, rounds, doe-like eyes that Hinata had. What shocked Naruto was that she had his whisker marks. She had three on each cheek, but they were thinner than his so they looked like pencil lines.

Naruto couldn't explain it, but he could feel the gentle nature the girl radiated. She seemed to have the same calmness about her that her mother possessed. He noticed that her tiny arms were outstretched to him as if she wanted him to pick her up. Naruto complied and hoisted the little girl into his strong arms. The baby cooed and squealed in happiness as she snuggled into Naruto's grasp. She even reached up to touch Naruto's whisker marks. Naruto had to hold in grunts of pain, it seemed like she wiggled against every injury those assholes had given him.

Naruto smiled painfully as the little girl's small hand touched his whisker marks. He used his fingers to trace over the little girl's whisker marks. She was too cute for her own good in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto turned to his final child. He was a boy as well, but he looked and acted radically different from his brother. This boy had short, spiky hair, but it was blond like Naruto's and his grandfather's. The shapes of his eyes were more like Umihiko's than Naruto or Hinata's. They were large, but sharp eyes. Unlike Naruto's eyes, which were shaped like lemons, or Hinata's eyes, which were rounder, Umihiko's eyes were more like elongated parallelograms. Naruto noted that the baby had what Hiruko wanted in this project; the fabled Byakugan. The baby's eyes were pupil less and had a tint of lavender in them, like his mother's eyes.

Unlike his hyper brother, the blond baby seemed calm and just stared at Naruto with curiosity swimming through his lavender pools. Like his sister, Naruto could feel the gentle aura the baby radiated, but he also felt the confidence he had as well. He questioned how he could feel these emotions, but he decided to think about that later. It seemed like this baby acquired the best from both Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when his baby girl started tugging on his blond locks. Naruto laughed a bit at the squeals of happiness the little girl emitted every time she tugged on Naruto's hair. Being locked up in captivity for as long as he had had caused Naruto's hair to almost reach his shoulders in length. His hair now resembled his father's even more now since his bangs grew to a point where it framed his face.

While the girl wasn't tugging that hard, Naruto noticed that she had an iron-like grip around his hair and he probably wasn't getting that part of his hair back until the little girl grew tired.

"Wow, all of you are so small…" Naruto whispered somberly. Soon his space split into a smile of true happiness as he took all three of his children into his arms.

"I promise I'll protect you three with all that I am," Naruto said with the utmost confidence.

The babies in his arms obviously didn't understand him, but that didn't mean they didn't react. The baby girl squealed and made happy baby noises while the boy also squealed and waved his arms around wildly. The blond one continued to stare at Naruto, but now it had a mixture of awe in his gaze.

"Now, what should I call you three…" Naruto muttered.

Naruto pondered what he should name his children as he gazed at the three babies in his arms.

"Hmm…I think I'll call you…Umihiko…as a reference to my dad and the sea…" Naruto said to the blond baby boy. The boy actually made a sound that somewhat sounded like a confirmation which caused Naruto to smile and tousle Umihiko's blonde locks with his free hand.

He turned to the red-headed baby girl and smiled. She still hadn't released his blond bang yet.

"You've got a strong grip…" Naruto said lovingly as the girl giggled cutely. "I think I'll call you Shiomi…yeah that's a good name…a beautiful tide…don't you agree?" Naruto said rhetorically, but the baby just giggled happily as Naruto tickled her tummy.

Naruto turned to his final child. The blue haired boy hadn't stop fidgeting since Naruto had picked him up.

"You're quite the little troublemaker, aren't you? Ha-ha…apparently it runs in the family…Now what should I call you…you're like a whirling tide; always moving in circles…That's it! I'll call you Kaito, since you look like you could fly over the sea," Naruto said as he placed his hand on his chin.

"From now on, you will be known as Kaito, Shiomi, and Umihiko Uzumaki and I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise I'll be the best father I can be for you guys," Naruto said lovingly as he held his children close to him.

1 Month Later

This may sound bizarre, but Naruto was actually quite happy in the situation he was in. He was still locked up, but now he would get to take care of his children most of the time. Hiruko never admitted the true reason why Naruto was allowed to take care of his kids, nor did he question it. He was just focused on taking care of his kids.

He would tell them some stories of his misadventures and he would play with them. Sometimes he would even be allowed to feed them with a bottle. Naruto seemed to have calmed down immensely since his children were given to him. He would stay calm until one of the assistants tried to take away his children for "tests". Naruto then would revert back to his hostile self until his kids were returned to him.

Naruto learned about his babies in the short amount of time he had been with them.

Shiomi was Daddy's little girl. She always wanted to be held by Naruto and she would throw a fit whenever she wasn't with her father. She was also a very happy baby when she was with her father. As long as Naruto was near, Shiomi would never cry. She also had a fixation with blond hair. Naruto would sometimes have to pull her away from Umihiko because Shiomi would try to pull his hair like how she did with him. Of course Umihiko didn't appreciate it like he did so Umihiko would always crawl away from Shiomi.

Kaito was just like he thought. The little bundle of energy never stopped moving. He could give the Energizer Bunny a run for his money. Kaito would crawl around Naruto like how the moon orbited the Earth for hours on end. It baffled Naruto that the boy could have so much energy, but then he would remember that the boy was his son. He also acquired Naruto's prankster ways. On occasion, Kaito would crawl around his chains and would yank them past their limits. This caused Naruto to recoil from the force. Of course the baby would just giggle as he looked at his dad in an awkward pose.

Umihiko was the quiet one of the group. Naruto noted that Umihiko would never cry…like ever…He thought it was weird, but didn't push the subject further. Umihiko would do his own thing most of the time. He would stare at Naruto with his Lavender eyes and tilt his head as if to question what Naruto was doing. Naruto would just pick up the boy and rest him on his knee as he tickled the boy's tummy. Naruto figured that Umihiko got his reserved nature from Hinata and that he would have to initiate the connection for Umihiko to join in. Kaito and Shiomi just came straight to Naruto, but Umihiko didn't until Naruto took initiative. The boy was still reserved around his brother and sister, but he was more open around Naruto. Naruto figured he'd fix the sibling relationship later.

Naruto was enjoying another day with his children. Shiomi was in his arms like always and she was once again pulling on Naruto's yellow locks. Kaito was playing around with his brother. He would crawl around Umihiko and then run into him like a bulldozer. Umihiko would just look curiously at Kaito's actions before he would get up and nudge Kaito with his head which caused the blue-haired baby to fall on his side.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his two boys interact. Umihiko was slowly coming out of his shell around Kaito, but he still stayed away from Shiomi since she would pull his hair whenever she got the chance.

Naruto had to admit that he liked this sense of responsibility he had now. At first it scared him to think that these three fragile children were in his care, but now he embraced his role and he couldn't be happier…well if he was free, then he would be walking on sunshine!

Naruto looked up and laughed silently. Kaito and Umihiko had tired themselves out and both were curled up like two sleeping puppies. Shiomi had released her grip on Naruto's hair, a telltale sign that she getting tired. She was making cute baby gurgles that she always did when she was tired and she looked like she was trying to keep her eyelids open. Naruto kissed both eyelids shut before he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Shiomi-chan…sweet dreams Kaito-kun and Umihiko-kun…" Naruto whispered as he kissed all three of his kids on their foreheads.

Even though Shiomi was obviously the most affectionate, Naruto did not play favorites with his kids. He loved them all equally and if he had a chance to go back and not be captured, he wouldn't take it. That would mean he would have never met his kids. They gave him a purpose that he never dreamed of having.

Naruto closed his eyes to meditate a bit since he knew he couldn't really fall asleep. Every time he fell asleep, he would stretch out past his limits and he would be awakened by the pulling chains. Naruto heard the door open and sensed two men walk in. Naruto bit back a growl when he felt the loss of weight where his children were.

"Damn, these brats are getting heavier each time," One of the thugs grunted.

"Of course, they're babies! They're always growing you idiot," The second voice said.

"Yeah well, at least the redhead and the blue one won't be there for much longer. Raikage-sama said he didn't care about the others and he's ordering Hiruko-sama to focus only on the Byakugan one," The first voice said and Naruto visibly tensed at the man's words.

"Ain't that a shame? The redhead might have been quite the looker when she grew up," Naruto could feel his killing intent slipping past his grasp, but the two men seemed oblivious to it.

"That's disgusting! By the time she grows up, you'll be old enough to be her grandfather you sick fuck!" The first voice yelled.

"Shut up! You're going to wake them! It won't matter, she's gonna be dead along with the boy soon enough. C'mon, let's get them to the lab. Let's let them go in their sleep. It'll be a peaceful passing that way," The second voice said.

"Whatever…pedophile…" the first voice said as he slammed to door closed.

Naruto was left in silence as he processed what those two men said. The Raikage was somehow behind his abduction and he was giving out the main orders. Now he ordered the deaths of Kaito-kun and Shiomi-chan…Rage burned into Naruto's system and he felt the fire course through his veins.

He subconsciously entered his mindscape and came in front of the downed fox. He hadn't been in his mindscape since his abduction. Now he needed power to save his kids and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOX!" Naruto shouted with pure malice in his voice.

Kyuubi managed to crack open his eye and saw Naruto staring at him with a burning rage in his eye.

"Good to see you are still alive, ningen…" Kyuubi said as he gave a pained filled grin.

"Enough pleasantries, Kyuubi, I need your power and I need it now!" Naruto said urgently.

Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow and noticed that the hatred in Naruto's eyes weren't directed towards him.

Kyuubi smirked as he saw how much hatred and anger was in Naruto's eyes. He would appease his jailer for now since he wanted to see what this Naruto would do in this situation.

"It shall be done, Jailor. I have saved enough energy to give you three tails worth of chakra. Use it to destroy your enemies," Kyuubi commanded.

"Oh I will, they will suffer for trying to harm my kids," Naruto said darkly as he faded out of his mindscape.

"Kids…? How long have I been asleep?" Kyuubi thought before he pumped as much energy as he could to Naruto.

Naruto felt the burning sensation in his veins and he knew that the Kyuubi chakra was in his system again. He focused all his energy into his seal and with a primal roar he overloaded al the seals on his main seal. The stored energy ruptured the siphoning seals and allowed the stored energy to flow back into Naruto. Of course overloading seals to explode is a painful process, but Naruto didn't care. He needed to save his children.

Naruto then noticed that he had entered the first stage of the Kyuubi cloak. His whisker marks darkened and his eyes turned red. With another furious roar, Naruto snapped the chains that were holding him down. Naruto leapt at the door and tore it off its hinges. What Naruto didn't know was that by doing that, he set off the alarms throughout the facility. The sirens, mixed with Naruto's own growing rage, sent many non-combatant members running. Naruto didn't notice, but a third tail of chakra formed behind him as started thrashing wildly at anything in his way.

Soon, some metal doors came down and tried to cut Naruto off from his path, but that didn't hinder Naruto as he smashed through the thick metal with a couple of hits. Members of the security force came to try to contain Naruto, but they soon met the same fate as everything in Naruto's path. Naruto tore limbs off indiscriminately as he plowed through anything that stood in his way. One brave fool tried to rush Naruto from behind, but he was decapitated by the chakra tails. Blood and severed limbs surrounded Naruto as continued to massacre his way to Hiruko's lab.

A red pillar of Chakra shot out of Naruto and through the roof as his fourth tail of chakra emerged. The crimson chakra coated Naruto all over and turned him into a mini-Kyubi-human hybrid. Naruto started to fire off chakra condensed rays of energy in random directions. Eventually part of the facility started to collapse on itself. Soon a man with a red coat and white hair leapt down to Naruto from the hole that was recently created.

"Naruto, I finally found you…" Jiraiya said as he stared as his godson.

20 Minutes Earlier

Jiraiya had been searching for Naruto non-stop for the past few months. He had used every source of information he had to try and locate anything about the Akatsuki whereabouts. All lead him to dead ends and he was losing his patience. He knew Naruto was still alive out there since his name was still on the toad contract, but he was being held somewhere where the toads couldn't reverse summon him. Fukasaku, the toad elder, had surmised that Naruto was in an area that disrupts his chakra so they couldn't give a pinpoint location. They were, however, able to tell Jiraiya that Naruto was somewhere in Lightning country.

The toads had threatened Jiraiya that if he didn't get Naruto back, they would break the contract with him. They were all highly disappointed that Naruto was abducted while Jiraiya was wasting his time in a whore house.

Shima, Fukasaku's wife, gave an earful after she found out what happened to Naruto. She may have not have met the boy, but she had heard great things about him from her grandchildren, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Even her grumpy son, Gamabunta, respected this Naruto kid so he had to be a decent person. It didn't help Jiraiya when Gamabunta told the elders that Naruto was Minato's son. Shima threatened to castrate Jiraiya with her rolling pin if he didn't get the boy back soon.

Jiraiya had been disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen to his godson. He was going to ask Tsunade to send a search party and endure her brutal beating, but he decided not to since Naruto was in the Land of Lighting. The Land of Fire and Lightning never had a great relationship with each other. If Tsunade sent a squad into Lightning country, the Raikage would have said that it was a hostile act even if they were trying to find one of their own. The Raikage was stubborn like that and if he found out that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, he would send his own men to capture Naruto for himself. (A/N: Irony…)

So Jiraiya searched everywhere for his lost apprentice by himself. He refused to look at another woman until he had found Naruto. It was his vow to himself. Jiraiya eventually retraced his steps back to the village where it all happened. He was just resting and preparing to leave when he saw a pillar of crimson chakra shoot out from the mountain range. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he knew where that source of energy came from.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm on my way. I just hope I'm not too late…" Jiraiya said to himself as he summoned the largest toad he could so he could close the distance between him and Naruto.

Present Time

While Jiraiya was immensely relieved to see his godson, he still knew that he had to calm down Naruto and get him out of this facility. Kyuubi-Naruto didn't recognize Jiraiya and only saw him as a threat that stood in his way of getting his children back.

Naruto roared at Jiraiya and charged blindly at him while destroying everything in his path. Jiraiya narrowly dodged as he used a Rasengan to hit Naruto away from him. Jiraiya then shunshined in front of the downed Naruto and placed a suppression seal on Naruto's forehead. All the Kyuubi's chakra suppressed itself back into Naruto's system immediately. Naruto was exhausted, but he looked up to see Jiraiya staring back at him with a grim smile on his face.

"…Ero-Sennin…" Naruto croaked.

"Yeah, it's me Naruto. We have to get out of here now, this place is falling apart," Jiraiya said urgently and he tried to hefted Naruto up.

"NO! I need…I need to get to…the…the labs…they have…my…kids…" Naruto panted out.

"What the hell are you talking about, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked completely confused.

"You need to get me to the lab…we don't have much time…" Naruto said urgently as he tried to go towards where the lab was. Jiraiya sighed and placed Naruto's arm over his shoulder and helped him go to the lab area.

Soon Naruto and Jiraiya found the lab. Naruto saw Umihiko still in his crib. He guessed some of the scientists abandoned him when the alarms went off. Naruto went to Umihiko and scooped him into his arms. Umihiko stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before he made a happy baby squeal. Naruto smiled at his son and handed him to a completely baffled Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya this is Umihiko my son, Umihiko-kun this is you granddaddy, Ero-Jiji. Be nice until I find your brother and sister." Naruto said as he turned back around to find Shiomi and Kaito.

Jiraiya just stared at the baby in his arms. He was dumbstruck to what was going on.

Naruto went all the way to the end of the lab with Jiraiya right behind him. Naruto found his two sleeping babies all strapped to some contraption. His eyes widened when he saw a needle filled with some green liquid inject the fluids into his children's arms. Soon the heart monitor started to slow down until it flat-lined.

"No…no…NO!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his kids, but the ceiling started to collapse. A slate of the ceiling landed right in front of Naruto and separated him from the bodies of Shiomi and Kaito.

"Naruto we have to go!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm not leaving without them!" Naruto shouted back as he dodged another slate of ceiling from falling on him.

"Naruto, they are gone! We have to go now!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran towards his pupil.

"They're not gone! I have to get them!" Naruto defiantly shouted back.

Jiraiya sighed, he knew Naruto was going to be pissed about what he was going to do, but he needed to get him out of here. Jiraiya ran over to Naruto and placed a paralyzing seal on Naruto and then hoisted him onto his shoulder.

"Jiraiya, let me go! I have to save them! LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted, but Jiraiya ignored him as they ran to the closest exit. Jiraiya barely made it out of exit before the opening collapsed, forever sealing that way up.

Jiraiya placed Umihiko down first and made sure the baby was okay. He was okay since there wasn't even a scratch on him. He didn't even cry through the whole ordeal. Naruto then turned to his pupil and removed the seal. As soon as Naruto could move, he punched Jiraiya directly in the face and ran back to the blocked entrance.

He started to pull rocks out of the way as he tried to go back in for his missing children.

Jiraiya got back up and rubbed his sore jaw. He watched sadly as Naruto continued to try and break back into the base in vain.

"Naruto…"

Naruto didn't hear him or was ignoring him because he didn't stop trying to push the rubble out of the way. Jiraiya could already see blood seeping out of the cuts on his hands, made from moving the rocks.

"Naruto…"

Once again, Naruto ignored Jiraiya's call as he moved another boulder out of the way. He dropped to his knees in exhaustion, but he continued to pull rocks out of the way.

Jiraiya walked over to his pupil and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto snapped his gaze back to Jiraiya who just stared at him with eyes filled with sympathy.

"They're gone, Naruto…there's nothing you can do…" Those words echoed through Naruto's head. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jiraiya was right. Shiomi and Kaito were gone.

Naruto gave out a sorrowed and pained filled howl as he finally broke down. He didn't even try to hide his tears or his anguish from the world. He had just lost two of his most precious people to him and he had broken his promise to them.

"Why…why them, why did you take them away from me, Kami? They were just babies dammit! WHY?" Naruto shouted to the sky as the tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Jiraiya said mournfully as he gave Naruto's shoulder a squeeze of comfort.

"Why, Jiraiya? They were just born! They were innocent, they didn't deserve to lose their lives like this! It should have been me dammit!" Naruto cried harder as he slammed his fists into the ground.

"This is the life we live in. Sometimes the innocent get caught in the crossfire and there is nothing we can do about it. But, you have to be strong now, Naruto. You still have to be there for Umihiko," Jiraiya said gently as he handed Umihiko to Naruto.

"Umihiko…" Naruto whispered his son's name as he gently brushed Umihiko's yellow locks. Naruto started to cry again as he held his son close to him as if Umihiko would disappear if he let go of him.

Umihiko seemed to notice his father's sadness and for first time in his young life, Umihiko cried. He and his father cried for the loss of their family.

Destroyed Base: Opposite Exit

Two men panted as they tried to catch their breath. They had spent most of their time dodging and ducking rubble as they made a break to the exit. Between their arms, they each held a small bundle. They were obviously children because both were crying their little lungs out.

"Kami…that was too close," The first one said.

It was the same man who had originally taken Kaito from Naruto. His partner who took Shiomi was standing next to him. Both were panting and sweating like crazy. Their Kumogakure headbands shined in the sun.

"I'll say. We could have gotten the blond one too, if it wasn't for the fox boy coming through that entrance. Oh well, he won't know about these two at least. My clone doubles would have fooled him. There was no chance he would have gotten close enough to tell the difference with a slab falling on top of him," The second one said.

"Yeah, good thinking. He would have been searching high and low for these two. Now he'll just leave so he can get away from this place. It's just too bad we couldn't get the one with the Byakugan. Raikage-sama won't be pleased," The first man said as an uneasy look crossed his face.

"Don't worry, these two have the Byakugan genes, so when they grow up, there's a chance that they'll bear a Byakugan user. He'll be pissed, but they'll raise these two so they'll become his personal bodyguards," The second man said.

"Yeah, but I'm taking care of the girl. There is no way in hell that I would allow her to be in your care, you pedophile," The first man said as he grabbed the redheaded girl and switched her with the blue haired boy.

"Geez, you can't take a goddamn joke. Fine, I'll take care of the boy. Let's just get back to Kumogakure," The second one said as he rolled his eyes. Both men took off in the direction with the two children in their arms.

Destroyed Base: Secret Exit

Hiruko groaned as he stumbled out of his destroyed base. After all that time…after all his hard work…all of it was gone due to one stupid order. If the Raikage didn't order for the deaths to the non-Hyuga, who knows how long Naruto would have stayed complacent. Hiruko was tired of it. He was tired of taking orders. Now it was his time to be in charge and he knew where to start. He was going to finish his work on his Chimera Project. Soon he will be immortal with the powers of the Kekkai Genkai then he was going to destroy that oaf of a Raikage, A. After that he would go after the second cause to all his problems…Naruto…

"Enjoy your freedom now, Naruto-kun, because soon you will be bowing to my feet before I end your miserable existence…" Hiruko whispered as he limped away from his destroyed base.

Chapter End

A/N

That's all for now folks. Get ready for next chapter!


End file.
